A simple cutt
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Based on the events in books 1 through 3. No spoilers. Okay, looks like more then a oneshot. LXKira. Death, sadness. Life. No flammers. Tell me how you like it. Tell me if you want more chapters. and just in time for halloween : And ends on christmas :
1. A simple Cutt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Just a one shot. I got this craving to make one. And I must say though, I am really sorry every one, but I have only read up to book 2. I want to read more, but I don't have the time. And until I do, you all have to bear with me for this. I don't know the future. I don't want to. Haha, I don't know the books future that is. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this. (Okay, two things to remember for the future people, 1) LOTS OF OOC (out of character) I know that they are not acting the way that they would in normal life. But, in order to make it interesting, I have to change a few things. 2: This is a fairy tail type story, if you don't like things like monsters, demons, don't read. I can't help it if you are not creative, and think outside of the box. I say sorry now for any spelling errors.) Thank you. WARNING: If you do not like the thought of death, or the sight of sickness, do not read. Slashiness.

Chapter 1: A simple cut

I gave a twisted smile. I couldn't help but think of him as he lies there. I had drugged him. Oh god was it hard too. I had even gone as far as shoving it down his throat. But there was one problem; I didn't want him to sleep. I wanted him awake. I wanted him to see what was going to happen next.

I stared down at him a moment longer and then gently began to touch his cheek. He gave a low moan as I did so. What was the matter with me? I wasn't like this. Why was I doing this? He was just a kid, like me.

I turned away, Ryuk giving me a grin that was always plastered onto his face, "What are you going to do with him Light?"

I looked at the shinigami, "I am not sure." I couldn't place my finger on it. I couldn't place my finger on him. I wanted to though. I wanted to kiss him. To feel him, for those odd, eyes to look at me in a different way. But no. I couldn't. He wouldn't. He only looked at me like I was a killer. I hated that. I turned from him and went over to my desk.

I got onto the computer, and I turned on the TV. I wanted to see if the news told anything about L being captured. After all, I had left a note for my dad to find. It would only state that Kira had taken L. I know, it was stupid, but then again, capturing L, then bringing him back to my house, putting him in my room, and then tying him up was bad too. It seemed to everyone that I was doing a lot of bad. Those idiots. I was doing good. And with L out of the way, I would be doing fantastic.

Ryuk had wondered over to L. He said softly, "Oh, he is a cute one."

My head snapped back at him, "Leave him alone."

"Why? You are just going to kill him, aren't you? Can't I at least tell the man one good thing before he dies." The monster seemed to glare at me.

I sighed, "What ever." I got out the death note. I lay it flat onto the table. It seemed to have lost most of its gleam. The thing that had made me happy. The thing that I could be god with. Now, it was more like my own hell. Could it be that Ryuk was right? That this book was causing this pain for me? I shook my head that was bullshit. I would be so much happier when L is dead. Or would I?

Ryuk laughed. I turned to him, "What is so funny?"

He answered with a "He is waking up."

He wasn't lying. He never really lied to me. He gave a grin as he watched L slowly open his eyes, the hold in his mouth making sure that the sounds that came out where muffles.

"Mmhfmem." He muttered.

I looked at him, "Hello L." I didn't really know what else to say. There was no turning back now. What could I do to keep L from killing me? I had to kill him. This way, I could make my utopia. I had to. Some thoughts of L ruling it next to me flashed through my head. I tried to get rid of them, but they only seemed to fiercely burn deeper into the hell of my mind.

L's wide eyes only starred at me. He seemed to smile. I could tell what he was thinking. I confirmed his thoughts, "You were right L, and I am Kira." I hated to tell him that. Now I would have to kill him.

When I had said that to L. He had lazily nodded at me. He didn't seem to want to make me mad. I gave a small smile, "Hard thinking? You aren't in your normal position are you?" I gave a laugh to myself. He normally sat up on a chair, his knees almost kissing his face. Now, he lay on my bed, defenseless.

"Mmmmhm." He tried to take out the bind, but I was making no move of helping him.

Ryuk said slowly, "Why don't you listen to what he has to say?"

"Why? So that he can yell his head off when I do?" I noticed that I must have looked crazy talking to thin air, but I had not time to explain. Ryuk said back at me, "So? No one is home. Remember?"

I gave it a thought. Then, I walked over to L. I undid the bind. The first thing I expected him to do was yell. But he only said, "They are real?"

I nodded my head. He was talking to the shinigami of course. I looked down at his hands.

His eyesight had gone down there earlier. This is when I realized that it was a smart thing to take off the belt. He had something in it. I would bet my life on it. But who cares, he would just end up dead anyway. I said to him, "The are. And this is how I was able to kill everyone."

L smiled, "I figured as much. And I wont ask why. I think I already know." He looked away, as if to be looking around the room.

I turned away, "I have to kill you L. I don't want to, but I do."

L didn't say anything. He was quit, and seemed to accept what was coming. I couldn't believe it. He was just going to lie down, wasn't he? Why though? Why? "Are you going to tell me your real name?"

L smiled, "No."

I felt an odd tinge run up and down my head. He was playing with me. Even now, at the mercy of me, he was playing. I looked at him and I went back over to my desk. I had expected this. I got out a rather large knife. I went back over to him.

L looked up at me, "You are really smart you know."

I looked down at him, "I know. You are not exactly the easy one yourself." I thought of laughing. The laugh would have made me not be able to kill him though. I played the card out, "I am sorry L. I don't want to stab you. I will get dirty. Please tell me your name."

"Does it matter? You are just going to die in the end as well." He looked up at me and then out the window. "The second you got up, and came toward me, I had already pushed the button. Watari got the message long ago. They know it is you too Light. So in a way," He gave me a pause. He was watching the frown on my face grown more and more frustrating, "I am saying sorry to you."

I let the blade come down at cut across his cheek. He made a small cry, but held it in. I smiled as I saw him squirm under my blade.

L looked up at me and then blinked, "So kill me already, Kira."

I gave another scowled. He was pissing me off. But for some reason, I couldn't kill him; I couldn't bring my blade down and then pierce that heart of his. "I love you." I said so lowly.

L's eyes were so big now. I couldn't give him time though. My hand came down, and the knife went into him. I know how he would die. Or more like us. I could do that. Both minds would die tonight. If I killed him, I would kill myself. Then this whole thing would be over. It would have to be.

I took the knife out of him, and I lunged it into myself. Ryuk must not have seen this one coming. I could hear him give an astonished yell of surprise. But then again, I don't think he cared. L was dieing on the bed, I was dieing on the floor, my body week as the blood was being lost and the pain surging in my body. Why? Why had I done it? Why? Was I that big of an ass hole?

I heard the words just barely being said but they were said by the black haired man that lay on my bed, "I love you too…Light."

My eyes closed, I was dieing. This was the end. Good-bye everyone, future, life, family. Bye.

My body was being lifted. Pain seemed to dominate, but then I heard that voice, a voice. 'You cant die unless I say so Light. I will be your eternal pain.' No! I was being saved.

…

Well? How did you like it? Don't hate me please. I am really sorry for the ooc. I didn't mean to. I will make a better one. I just want to make sure I know more about the book. No hate mail please, and no flamers. And don't tell me how the book goes. I need to find out on my own. But thank you for reading. Tell me if you would like to see this made into a story. (Okay, two things to remember for the future people, 1) LOTS OF OOC (out of character) I know that they are not acting the way that they would in normal life. But, in order to make it interesting, I have to change a few things. 2: This is a fairy tail type story, if you don't like things like monsters, demons, don't read. I can't help it if you are not creative, and think outside of the box. I say sorry now for any spelling errors.) Thank you.

-D.D.Darkwriter

The new age begins, and I know that you are my number one enemy.


	2. Making the cut deeper

Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote. I wish I did. But, I do own this story. Nothing that no one would be jealous of.

I thought that this story was going to be a one shot. But, then someone kind of gave me a really good comment, and I think that it should be a small short chapter story. Don't be mad. I am sorry now for any OOC. I don't mean to, but hey, it makes the story more unique. Well anyway you will find out in this chapter: who is saving Raito. How L is doing and some other stuff.

Chapter 2: Making the cut deeper

The light seemed to shin in my face. It made me get a headache. It hurt so badly. I didn't want to be here, wherever here was. I couldn't be here.

My eyes were closed, I think. What the hell was going on? Was I in the hospital? I tried to move, my body didn't respond at first. I couldn't even move a finger. The rest of my body wanted to stay still, as if being controlled, and told to obey. That's right! I had to be dead. Someone was obeying me to lie here, and just…nothing. I was going to just lie here and do nothing for all of eternity or how ever long death was. The feeling of being terrified was so immense. I thought I could cry.

'Light…wake up…Wake up…it is not your time yet…' I heard him say. Why was he talking to me? I didn't want this. I knew the name, I knew the person, and I couldn't say it though. Why couldn't I remember?

He seemed to loom over my body, like, a spirit, or more dare I say to myself hoping that no one else could hear, a god.

My eyes shot open, the color of the world coming back to my lost soul. Only one thing was wrong, the world didn't seem to have it's once bright, and glorious touch to it. The colors and hues had no sway to them. They seemed dull, and tasteless. I gave a groan as I got up. Trying to sit up was hard. The pain in my heart was so bad, where the stab wound was. That hurt the most. I looked to my side, looking at the asshole that had brought me back.

Ryuk.

'Asshole.' I thought as I saw his face looking down at me and laughing it seemed.

"_Hyuk Hyuk, _My Light, I have to say you gave me a fright." He laughed as he said the words.

I sat there; too weak it seemed to do anything else, "Why?"

"Because, it is not your time yet. And, you can not kill yourself, I can only kill you." He looked around, seeming to see if anyone else could see us. No one was around though.

I gave a scowl of hate and anger, "Leave me alone. Can't I just die without you doing something that you forget to tell me."

Ryuk only looked stunned, "Hmmm…"

"Kill me. Write my name, take my soul, what ever the hell you stupid demons do to us." I yelled to the stupid god of death in front of me.

He gave a laugh, "You long for death…how sad."

We where still in my room. I was too busy to look at the dead body that still lay on the bed, but I was able to go over to my desk, with much pain and difficulty, and then pull out the death note.

I began to write in it. I wrote my full name, first middle and then last. I put the time of death as now, and then I left the cause of death blank. I thought that if I died from a heart attack, then no one could blame me for being Kira, but then again, it didn't matter. I could hear Ryuk still laughing at the words I wrote. I turned back to him, "In a few seconds, I die, and then we will see what the hell is your problem."

Ryuk only watched me, his face was still, his body, limped over and watching me. He was silent.

I looked at my watch and then noticed that nothing was happening. I turned to him fully, "What did you do? What the hell did you do!?"

His laugh was ringing in my ears so loudly now. He was getting a fun thing out of this. "I told you. You can only die if I write your name into that book…" He stopped. I had the feeling that he had something else to say. I decided that I would have to ask him later. My attention was turned back to him.

The blood on the bed was still there, just like it had still been on my body. I walked over to him. I undid his bonds, and my eyes felt like crying again. I tried not to though. The blood had stopped coming out. It was all dried now. Nothing was left. A small smell had yet to begin to pulse from his body. His eyes were closed though, and I longed to see them, their wide-eyed craziness. I leaned over him, picking up his dead body and cradling it. It was warm, and soft. Not stiff yet. There hadn't been enough time to get to that point.

I looked up at Ryuk, "Tell me how to bring him back."

"Hyuk, hyuk, you can't bring back people from the dead." He said to me simply. But I could tell by the small flame in his eyes that he had more to say then that.

"Please. I made a mistake. Bring him back." I pleaded. I don't really know why. But the voice of L as he had said his last words rang through my ears. I closed my eyes, "What do I have to do? I know that there is a way, I need to know…please."

Ryuk was quiet for such a long time. It made me almost crazy. The dead man in my arms though kept me at bay. I listened carefully as Ryuk said his next mixture of words.

"I can't bring him back. No one but the LifeNote can. I can make him a walking corpse till then though. I could even have him talk and obey you if that is what you want."

"What is Life Note?" I asked, almost scared to ask. I held the death note in my hand. Why on earth would they make another book called life note? That made no sense.

"It is a person with a book. Life Note is the only one in the whole eternal world. My world. The Realm of Shinigami. The person has a book that can bring the dead back to life, for a price though. But the person has to have died recently. It makes sense does it not? Who would want to return to a body that was all dead and decaying." He laughed and I only thought things over.

"If I went, I would be able to ask for L's life back." I looked at the limp body, "Make him…" I didn't know, "Zombie?"

"You could call it that. An Ento is a lot more caring though. Don't you think?"

"Answer the question." I sighed.

"Yes. If you go, you will probably get his life back." He didn't laugh. He only looked over my body. I could feel his eyes telling him how long I had to live. "Can you make him an Ento then."

Ryuk smiled even wider, "Yes." He leaned over L's body, I was up close too. I was still holding L. So, I was able to watch as a mist of blue light came out of Ryuk's mouth and said down into the body of the dead corpse. The body gave a wild jerk, and then seemed to glow with an outstanding white light. I had to close my eyes to block out the glow. I heard Ryuk laugh, and then L give a groan.

I looked down. His eyes shot open, and he looked up at me. My eyes where glued to the person, thing, under me. He only looked up. I think it was sad. I pushed him off and I walked over to Ryuk, who was looking at the dead walker. "He is now and 'it' and he has no feelings, no pain senses, no nothing." He gave a laugh. "You have brought him back. I would think of this to be a fate worse then death, wouldn't you?"

I gave it a thought. He was right. I didn't think of it. I hadn't. L, he once thought for himself, now I didn't think he did that at all. He only looked dead. He had sat up, looking at me, watching. He didn't see anything though. He couldn't, could he? I thought that he could see he just didn't know what he was seeing. He probably didn't care. He saw things, moving, talking, things. He sat there, as if waiting. Waiting for me, or Ryuk to say something.

Ryuk held out his hand and said to me, "Here, you will need this." It was a red gem that looked to be very valuable. I took hold of it, and it seemed to burn in my hand. I looked at Ryuk questioningly, "What is it?"

"It is called a Kistami. It is what you will need to use to communicate with him. If you want to talk to him, or have him do something, you will just have to hold the Kistami, and then think, or say what you want him to do. Try it." Ryuk said in a very excited tone. I could tell that he was having fun with these ideas and the way he got to use them.

I gripped the stone and thought. I had to concentrate very hard. I knew I would have to, if it was anything like death note, then I would have to. 'Stand up. Stand up…' I thought. I was about to say it, but then something happened.

L stood, he raised himself slowly up, as if he was knew to the thing called, 'standing.'

I almost dropped the stone then and there. I wasn't sure how else to take it. I did realize though that this stone would be mine and L's lifeline to each other from now on. But what else boiled into my head was that L was mine to control. But how could I be sure that he would do anything. I turned to Ryuk, "Okay, what now then?"

Ryuk grinned his big toothy grin that would forever be plastered onto his face, "I would change those clothes. If those humans come here, you will be in trouble." He laughed.

He was right. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. What clothes would he wear though; I didn't really have the bag-o-bon look. So, I just pulled out some of my older clothes and handed them to L.

He looked at me. He even just looked at the clothes when his head seemed to become too heavy to support its weight. I looked back at Ryuk, he only laughed gently. I said, holding the stone again, "Change your clothes." At first, he seemed to not understand. I handed him the clothes and surprising enough he took them into his own hands. He only looked at them for a few minutes. I turned to Ryuk and glared at him, "Does he have to be a total idiot. What happened to the smart person?"

Ryuk laughed, "He is still there, kind of. He is just dieing slowly. Very painful. Look, he isn't totally dumb." He pointed to the person that had been behind me. I turned around.

My eyesight was taken in full. I was looking at an almost naked L. He had amazing stomach muscles, and he looked to have a young body. I could only watch. He looked so…odd. The whole in his body was so visible. Nothing was coming out of it though. It was only like a whole. I decided that I would have to close that up or something. He was slowly taking off his pants. I decided that I should turn around. Ryuk was face to face with me. He said to me, "You could make him do what ever you wanted."

I thought it over. My face became warm, and I shook the thought away. I glared at the god of death and began to change my own clothes. When I had both of my clothes, and then helped L to get his clothes on the right way, I heard the sound that made my blood run cold. I heard police alarms. I looked at L. He only stared at me. He looked normal. He only looked more…dead and tired. He wasn't pale. He didn't smell. I think he didn't smell. I looked at Ryuk, "Will they be able to tell he is an Ento?"

"Not unless they stab him, or he gets hit or shot. You just have to be his 'voice.' He can't really answer questions on his own. I don't know how to make them like that. What is before you is the best I can do." He said it in a very serious way. I could take his word that he was being serious. I turned to the bloody clothes and my bed that had my mattress sheets on it. I gave a groan. How? I tore the sheets off, and I grabbed the clothes. I took them and put them in another dresser. I didn't know what else to do with them. I heard a screech of cars outside, and I ran to the door of my room. I looked at L. He looked back at me.

I held the Kistami in my hand and I said to L, "Follow me."

L sprinted over to me, he looked normal. I grabbed his hand and began to run down stairs. It was then that I had forgotten to put the Death Note back into it's home. I gave a groan. "Stay here." I said to the dead walker. He didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

I ran back up to my room and put the death note into its place. I ran back for the Ento. The Kistami in my hand. I looked down the stairs. My dad was next to L. L was only looking up to where I was. My dad held a gun up. He had aimed it right at me.

I just stood there. I put my hands up, "What is the matter? Is everything okay?"

My dad looked at me, "Light, what…"

I gripped the stone, 'Tell him everything is okay.' I was praying to god that my words would slip out of the Ento's mouth. Then, in a very low, and groggy voice, L said, "What is the problem here?"

My dad looked at him, "L, um…I thought that…"

"Everything is fine." L said in his voice. It made me creeped out. I was so scared to hear his voice. I looked at him, he looked so real…so alive. His eyes locked with mine. I remembered the stone, 'Tell him, that I was running a test. To show how easy it would be for Kira, the real Kira to catch you, and kill you.'

L moved away from my dad. The older man watched L. L spoke again, "Your son, Light, he was only showing me how much I had let my guard down. If he, or perhaps someone else could really be Kira. Look how easy it would be for them to catch me, and then kill me." His eyes were locked on mine. I was so scared. The thought made me uneasy. He was dead, wasn't he? Why did he look so alive? Why?

My own voice came out shaky, to play my own trick on my father, "Dad…you didn't think that I was the real Kira, did you? You thought…"

My dad lowered his gun and dropped it, "I am so, so sorry Light. It is just that, all of the talk lately, I thought that…I didn't mean to…" My own dad was falling for it.

I gave him a smile and began to walk down the stairs. I gave my dad a hug and then said to him, "It is okay. I am just glad that you didn't pull the trigger."

My dad sighed deeply, "Me too."

"Can we go back up? I want to finish talking to you about the Kira case." L said it. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't told him to say that, did I? I don't think so. Was he alive again? Maybe he was. If he was though, wouldn't he have just shot me for killing him earlier? My dad only nodded and then said to us, "Go, I will talk to the others outside."

I found myself left alone with the thing. He only stared at me. I watched him, "How? I didn't tell you to do that." I found myself saying.

L only sat there and then said, "Master…" He said it lowly, and it almost sounded as if he were sad. I knew that this couldn't be true though.

I lowered my voice, "Thank you." I didn't know if he understood. By the way Ryuk was laughing told me that I was basically talking to an in-animated object.

L only looked away. I think he got the hint that I didn't have anything more to say. I looked to L, "Stay here." He looked at me. He kind of looked like he had no clue of what I was saying. I gripped the stone and said slowly, "Stay here." He nodded.

I grabbed the bed sheets, and the clothes. I went down to the washing machines and began to put the clothes and sheets inside. I let them soak before I closed them tight into their new water home. My mom would wonder why I was washing clothes and sheets at the same time. But then again, she would be even more upset if she saw what was being washed from them. I turned to walk back up to the room so that I could go interrogate Ryuk more.

My room captivated the god of death and the ex-detective. Ryuk looked at me, "Well, do you want to go and see Life Note?"

I looked down. I wasn't sure. Should I? I mean, if you had the opportunity to keep L with you, to be able to get him to do what ever you wanted, would you? I mean I would probably have a certain amount of time before he went dead on me again, but till then, I could have him do my bidding. I could use him on the Kira case. I could get everyone on the task force, and kill them off one by one. And in the end, I could even pin this all on L. I looked at him. No, I couldn't.

"Ryuk…" I wasn't sure what else to say except for, "Yes." L's eyes shot up and he looked at me.

Ryuk only turned to him and gave a laugh, "Hear that Ento, you're going home." I don't know why, but I felt so sick after hearing that.

End of chapter 2. O.o I did not expect this. I had to twist the story so much. And this was just so that I could make this another short story. Well, I was hoping that this would only be a one shot, but now…I guess it is going to be more. I hope that you all liked this. Sorry for OOC. I don't mean to do it, I just have to. Please no flamers. Reviews are loved. Down below are some definitions of words that have been made for this story:

Ento: The walking dead that obey it's owner. They can be controlled by a stone that is given from the shinigami.

Kistame: The gem that binds master and servant. This is the stone that bind the dead walker to the person with the stone. The stone, if swallowed can be used in a power surge to use as extra life, or to bind the two forever together.

-D.D.Darkwriter


	3. too deep to bleed

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Nope. I think that this will go on and on. I am so tired though. Ohs wells. If you all like this, then that is what I will do. No flamers, and sorry for OOC. Well anyway, in this chapter: Cuts need to be sewn. Traveling to the shinigami world. Missing notice. Is something following us?

Chapter 3: Too deep to bleed

I looked over at L. He stood there. I hated that. It had been a half hour since Ryuk had began his cheer of 'we're going home'. I had been writing in the death note. If I was leaving, I had to get this done ahead of time. When I had asked Ryuk when we might be back, he had no answer. I had also thought of a way to allow L and I to leave without being noticed for a while.

When I was thinking of a way to kill someone inside of the book, I thought of L. His cut. He needed it to be sewn. I got up and looked for my small sewing kit. I took out a needle, and some thread. The thread was a bit stronger then normal string. It was made to hold denim together. I walked over to L.

L stood there and did nothing. I grabbed the kistami and said to the Ento, "Sit on my bed."

He obeyed. He sat on my bed; his way of sitting was not the normal odd way for himself. He sat like a normal person. I gave a sigh, "Only one more thing to remind me that you are dead."

L tilted his head as if he were looking at me. I gave him time to sit facing me. I then pulled off his shirt. Once again, the skin was catching my attention. The whole in the skin was a bit more catching though. I threaded the needle and then let it pierce his skin. I didn't think that I would be able to do it. The thought of sticking a needle into another person wasn't really something I wanted to do. When I remembered that I had stuck the knife into his skin, it kind of changed the look at it. The rock lay by my side the whole time.

L just sat there. When a normal human would have flinched, or squirmed and screamed, he just sat there, allowing me to do what I was to do to him. I felt the shiver go up and down my spine. Why was it doing that though? The tingling feeling going crazy up and down. I closed my eyes and L said gently that made me jump, "Are you okay?"

I looked over at Ryuk, "Is it normal for him to do that? I thought you said that he couldn't think on his own."

Ryuk looked at the man and then at me, "Hmm, it would seem that he has a Qu." He laughed.

I could only look at him, "A Qu?"

"Yes, a Qu is like a soul that possess a dead walker. It is only summoned by a shinigami like myself. But they take a lot of energy and time. They also are like Ento's. I don't think that they need a kistami though." Said Ryuk.

I looked back at L. "Is he safe?" I didn't really have a reason for this question; all I knew was that I wanted to ask it, and that I wanted an answer to my likings. He responded:

"I don't know…He could be a fitino too."

"Fitino?" I hated these words of confusion. I allowed for him to say, "A wondering spirit that travels the world in a haze till it can find a body to live in like a real human. He could just be one of those. Otherwise, I really have no clue." He looked past me, and watched the dead human.

"Are you…okay?" He looked at me in a curious way. So cute. I couldn't help but smile shyly, "I am fine."

I was about to say something else when I realized that I had to pick up the stone and tell him that. I held it, "I am okay…" God, this was going to be a bother. I looked at Ryuk, "Is there any other way I can use this without having to hold it ever second of my life?"

Ryuk gave small laugh, "You're a smart kid Light, use your brain."

Well I did. "If I wear it around my neck, I will have a little privacy then if I were to tie it to my wrist, or body with a cloth." I thought of it a second. "Am I right?"

"No one cared that much before. But I suppose you do have a really good point. Just tie it, and you will have a little connection to him. If it is pressed hard against your body, it will be clearer though. So, if you did tie it, you wouldn't be able to think about anything with out him knowing." He gave a laugh, "Nice isn't it?"

"Damn complicated is what it is." I gave a sigh, "I don't have a choice." I finished my work on the dead walker. And I took my attention to the stone. I began to wheel thread around it, using glue and twine to get it to stay. I had the horrible dread of it coming undone, and falling. If it fell, I would have no connection to the Ento.

I dropped the rock as I was swinging it around, making sure it wouldn't come off no matter what. It didn't, but the twine had splintered my finger, and I had let the stone fly across the room. I thought the stone was going to crash, and then shatter into a million shards. L wasn't having that though.

He had risen, and followed the thing through the air. Before it could hit wall and break, L caught it. He let the gem lay in his hand as he walked over to me. I looked on at him. He was amazing wasn't he. How though?

"Haha, he is cool isn't he?" Ryuk said in a very annoying way. "He is to keep that thing safe, as well as he can. He realized that you weren't going to do anything, so he had to do something. After all, he would lose connection to you, and the life he clings to so dear if he lost it." He laughed.

I gave a groan as the gem was placed back into my hand. I put it around my neck and in my shirt. It looked that this thing was never going to be destroyed. In a way, it looked good. I suppose there was one good thing about the Ento. There were many things that where yet to be cleared. I turned to Ryuk, "How do we go? I mean without my dad and the whole force noticing and then killing us, or at least me?"

Ryuk laughed, "Think of something. You have gotten away with a lot of murders so far with out a lot of my help. You can do this. Besides, I don't really know anyway." He took a bit out of one of the apples that I had given him to stash into my room somewhere. I wouldn't want him to go crazy on me. That would just be another problem to add to the list of mine. I sighed, "Let me go get my clothes. I will think of something."

The door to my room closed. I walked down to the washing machine. The damn clothes and sheets where then put into the dryer. My dad walked into the room, "I got the office to mark it as a good run through. Just next time, can you make sure that I know about it, okay Light?" My dad sounded so tired. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Well, if I told you then it wouldn't have been a test, now would it?" I gave him a smile, "I won't ever do it again…promise." In somewhat of a sense, I didn't know if I could take my own words and live by them. There was no way that I could promise that. But then again, I might not have to worry about that in the future.

"Um…dad, do you think that I could go with L to see something over in the neighboring city? I mean, he wants to go, but he wants to go for the Kira case. He said that it has something to do with an old friend, and that they might know how to help with some information that he found out. He wants to go alone. I don't think that would be very wise." This was what I came up with. This is how I could get away, without my dad having to really worry about me. I thought that it might fail, but my dad's reaction was a bit on the point.

"Light…It sounds dangerous, how do you know it isn't a trap?" My dad was right, but I couldn't let this fall, it was perfect.

"Well, there will be both L and I. You said yourself that I was good for the task force. I can help. I will help bring Kira to an end." My words where in my own soul. They seemed to be from a different part of me. Like I was someone else, or there was someone else in me. Someone to help me. Someone to kill the real Kira. Me. I looked aside, hoping that my dad wouldn't be able to see my face, my eyes.

"Well, if you think that Light. I just…"

"Dad…" I gave him a quick hug, "I will be fine."

My dad seemed to think something of this. His grasp got tighter, and he seemed to not want to let go. Did he know something? Perhaps he was like a shinigami himself, he could see the future. I gave a small laugh. My dad slipped out of my hands and I allowed it. Letting him go was easy, for him the same could not be said. He seemed sad. "We were going to go today, to get a head start there." I said.

"Okay. Tell your mom," He said the words. I don't think he really knew what he had just said.

"You tell her. I really don't think that she should know. It would only be something more for her to worry about." I walked out of the room. I heard my dad say, "You are right."

Ryuk was already outside. I wasn't sure what he was doing. L and I where in the kitchen. I thought to myself, gripping the stone. I had taken it off in my room and had put it into my pocket. I was now gripping it, 'We are going to ----- and see if we can meet up with a friend of mine. He can be trusted. He has asked that I keep his identity a secret though. He has no wishes of being interviewed, or talked to by any more cops.'

L said that words in the order I had said to him. Then he bowed his head and gave a smirk, as I had told him to do, "Don't worry. He is not someone to be suspicious of. I will take care of your son." He smiled again.

I prayed that he wouldn't sit down though. If he sat down, he may not sit the way I tell him to. My dad would find something odd about that. I told him in my head, 'Make sure he lets us go, if we don't make it out of here, I will smash the Kistami.' I told him these words. I watched as his eyes lit up. He turned to my dad fully,

"Sir, it is time. I have to go. I will go by myself, or I will take Light with me. This is for the sake of the Kira case." He became stern with my father. "Lives are at stake Mr. Yagami kun."

"L, if you say that you have to do it for the Kira case, I will not stand in your way. It is my son that I fear for. I don't need him dieing on me." My dad gave me a shock, or at least, I pretended to be shocked. I didn't want him to think anything.

"Your son will be fine. I will make sure of it." L said it.

I looked at him. He looked back at me. He smiled, "Shall we go?" He began to walk to the door. I followed him out the door and said good-bye to my dad. The look my dad had on his face hinted something of sadness and loss. I didn't have time to ask. As soon as we got out, L began to walk. I looked at him, he was following Ryuk. I walked beside him, "Do you know where we are going?" I placed the rock back onto my neck and I allowed for him to turn to me, "You threatened me with a rock?"

Ryuk seemed to laugh from above. I looked at the boy that was following the god of death above. I was about to say something, the thought of L talking on his own, that wasn't suppose to happen was it, Ryuk said, "We are going to have to fly the rest of the way. It will only be faster if we do.

I looked at the little black book that seemed to balance in the shinigami's hand. It was a death note; another one was dangling from a large chain on his side. I gave a shout up to him (notice that there is no one around) "Ryuk, did you bring the death note that I use?"

He gave another laugh and said, "Yes I did. You don't want your family getting involved, do you. Besides, you have a Kira cover to keep up." He laughed at his own joke. As if it were funny or something. I noticed that L had lingered away from me. I yelled over to him as well, "Stay close. The last thing I need is for my friends to see me with you." In a way though, I didn't mind if my friends saw me with him. I would be okay with it. I could live with the fact that L was by my side nonstop. I smiled to myself.

"What are you so happy about Light?" asked Ryuk. I looked up at him, "Never mind." I looked at L then back at Ryuk. L had caught my eye, and noticed that I had been looking at him. I don't think he knew that I was thinking of him though. I only said back to the god of death, "How do you think we are going to fly?" I already knew this answer, but then again, you could never be too sure.

Ryuk laughed again. "Well, the humans might see you, but then again, we will be going a bit faster, and maybe they won't even notice. Then again, it is day. But anyway, you will both be riding on me. I will be able to hold your weight." He landed near me, "But, before we do this, there is something that I want you to take while we are in the shinigami world." He took out from one of his pockets a small blade. He handed it to me, "If you push the button, which is the dragon's head, you get a bigger blade. It is called a Lakten. You can kill almost anything with it, and it is a good weapon to use, if used the right way." He wasn't laughing, nor was his face hinting that he was playing any jokes. I got the feeling that this was very important.

"So…I will only be able to use this for good, right?" I had the feeling that this was going to be the time when he tells me something like that.

"Yes." Was all he said. I got my answer, and I didn't like it one bit. I could use it for good. But that meant that I had to be using it in order to protect everyone. Then again, I had no idea on how to use a sword, or any weapon. I sighed, Oh well.

L stood beside me, looking at the weapon. I let him feel it. I could tell that his body shuddered as his fingers slowly stroked the Lakten. I don't think that it was made for him to touch.

Ryuk stood now, his back to me. He said, "Light, ride on my back, you will have a better grip then the Ento. And I will carry the Ento by hand." He let me get on, with some difficulty. We were in an alley, and had a good cover so that no human could see L and I just kind of, floating there. L allowed Ryuk to grab him around his waist. L kind of just went limp. I looked down, over the mane of the god. His hair smelled a different kind of smell. I couldn't say what it was. But it wasn't that bad. Nor was it sickening or anything of the sort. I looked down at L. I wanted to have him be up here with me, so that I could hold him, and make sure that he didn't fall or anything.

Ryuk gave a small groan and asked, "Are you all ready?" He then lifted off, pushing from his feet, and his legs. His wings spreading so far, and yet not hitting any part of the building. I was watching nothing but the inside of my eyelids, hoping that I wouldn't fall off and die.

We reached sky. The cool breeze making my head feel safe, and my senses roll. I gave a breath, the air was a bit colder, but then again, it felt fresher. I looked down at L. He was looking around, as if a child that was looking at everything with enthusiasm. I didn't think that this could be so true though because he wasn't a child. He wasn't even really human. I don't think he knew what was going on. I watched him, "Are you okay L?" I yelled out, the wind rushing past me and making my voice no more then a whisper it seemed.

Ryuk must have noticed, because he said simply, "Just talk to him with the stone. You can mind talk, remember?"

I took the stone and I said to L, "Are you all right?"

He looked up at me. I think the wind was blowing his face, but he looked like he was smiling. He said back to me, "Yes master. Are you?" He looked childish. I liked it. I wanted so much to be the one to hold him.

"Yes…I'm okay." I felt a small tinge of illness begin to roll in my stomach. It was probably karma coming up to take its revenge for earlier. I held it in though. Not wanting to show any signs of anything out of place.

The sky seemed to break away. It got darker, and it seemed to be swallowing all of us into a darkness that was unknown. I looked down at Ryuk. "How is it that we are going into a different world?"

He laughed at me as if I were naive and silly, "The Lakten makes it possible for passage from human world, to the shinigami world. Don't be silly now Light, you knew that, didn't you?"

"How could I have known that?" I was questioning him. Really, how could I? But my thoughts were taken away when we reached the realm that I had been taken to, to save L's soul. I looked at a world that seemed to be clouded with darkness. The world looked like a wasteland of death, and decay. Its trees that still stood were bare and had no life to them. There were, to my surprise other creatures that were scampering around. I looked around for a second, "The sun, where is it?"

Ryuk looked down at me, "It died years ago." The words alone where enough to send shivers down my back. But, as I noticed that we were landing, I saw it for the first time. It was a giant monster. It looked almost like a giant horse, only it was coming at us, and waiting for us to land, so that it could kill us. I heard Ryuk say, "Uh, Oh."

The end of chapter 3. Well, I am sorry to say this, these are no longer short chapters, now are they? I have to make them long though, because I want to get this story done in as little chapters as possible. So, that means, longer chapters. I don't think that you all mind though. I would also like to thank 2 fan fiction readers, and writers that have been following this story so faithfully, 'akari-hayashi , Fallan Phantem and I think that is it for now. Thank you to those people, and I hope you like where this is going. Till next time.

Definition of words:

Qu: A fake soul. A soul that is used to be a fake controller of the body that is a dead walker. It takes a lot of power for a shinigami to summon it. The fake soul has more of a mind of its own and is a lot more independent. Making it a lot more dangerous, and more capable of causing death.

Fitino: A soul that possess a dead walker, just some random soul. They are normally found in the human world. They are souls that are lost and can't find peace anywhere.

Lakten: A shinigami weapon that can kill almost anything. It can only be used for good, and used for the right reasons.

-D.D.Darkwriter

All these lonely days, and I can't remember one damn thing you taught me.

(Synthic: When the dead walker grows a mind of it's own, but not for the better. They get this form when they are told how they died by their killer. They go through either, sadness, anger, or jealousy, synthic is a mixture of all of them. They still do not really have a mind of their own, they only seek revenge, and hold grudge.

Synthic Ta: The same thing as a synthic only a lot more deadly. It has more of a grim spirit that possesses it. It can think, talk, and act on its own. The body is almost unable to become normal again, and can loose insanity to madness. The mind becomes alive once more, causing the previous owner to fight with it over the body.)


	4. My blood and your love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4. Go ahead and read, you know you want to. Oh, good news, I got up to book 6. But this story still takes place between books 1-3 and soon 4. But I don't like that girl, so, we are going to pretend that she even exists. Hehe, don't kill me. Oh, sorry for any misunderstandings. I don't mean to, just, yeah…don't mind them. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: My Blood and your love

The monster came at us at full speed. I was the first one to jump off Ryuk. He was looking at the beast and said, "It's a demon." He doesn't look too scared now, but I am watching the thing more closely, it is now stopping short.

Ryuk gives a laugh. He just stands there, holding L. I am watching this whole thing happen as if it is just a show. The horse thing rears up and gives a scream. It's hair comes down like a mane, only it is a gray like that pelt of the animal itself. And it's eyes are black, blue in the pupil that should be black. I watch as the thing extends a hoofed foot, as a normal horse would do, but instead of having only hoofs, it has rather large claws on each one. They make me shudder and I get the feeling that this isn't something that would be tamed by a normal human.

Ryuk only laughs. The creature watches him, as if forgetting that L and I were here. I watched as the thing took a step back, teeth showing fangs that would rip into our skin as if we were only fruit. I turned to Ryuk, "How do we kill it?"

Ryuk is silent. I couldn't tell if he knew what he was doing, or if he was thinking of a way out. Then he spoke, "We wont have to."

The thing then turned, running away in the opposite direction. It screaming as it ran off. I don't think it was a scream of fear though.

"What the hell was that?" I could say to him now.

"It was only a low class demon. They sometimes get in here. There are others. We have to watch out for them. They don't care if you are a death god, or a human, they will kill you." He looked at me thoughtfully, kind of, "You and L will have to be extra careful."

I looked at L. He now stood by himself, away from both Ryuk and I. I waved him over. He came to me. I gave him a smile. "Stay close L, you don't know what will grab you out here."

L only stayed close to me. I didn't know if I could really protect him, but I felt for some odd reason that I should.

Ryuk was looking up into the sky. I looked up as well; there were things up there. I couldn't tell what they were, but I didn't think that they were good, or nice. I asked, "What are they?"

"They are the things that are going to slow us down. Since I have 2 more bodies to watch out for, I can't just go fly over there and past them." He looked down at me, "They are called Winsters. They roam the skies at night. And they only hunt in the skies. They hate everything. And if they even sense something coming close to them near feeding time, they will kill you. I even have to watch myself sometimes."

I looked back at L, "So how are we going to get to our destination?"

"We are going to walk." Was all he said.

I looked at him. I couldn't really object. Being tarred apart was not something that was on my to do list. I simply followed him.

We were going to walk, and fly over a mountain basically. We would have to go through the woods, and then from there, we should be able to get to the 'castle.' But why would one god need a castle? Was it because there was only one god? That he needed a castle all to himself, or was if just because he was powerful? I wasn't sure. I couldn't say that I want it to bug me much. There were other things that were bugging me. Like L.

I was thinking to myself about something. I was thinking of why I killed him. I was trying to think of the reason why I did all of this. And coming up with few reasons why I myself was still alive. But, I was also thinking if L could hear me. Since I wore the stone, could he hear my thoughts? Could he find out and realize that I was the one who killed him then brought him back.

I turned my head to look at him; he was already looking at me. Something made my insides turn, but I held down the fear and allowed the sense of something else settle in. I calmly asked him, "L, what are you looking at?" I wasn't sure if I should ask anything else. I didn't want to get him suspicious or anything. I could just ask Ryuk later anyway.

L snapped out of the forlorn look that had come over him. He looked up into my eyes, as if he could tell something about me, "I was only looking at you. I was thinking of you." He said nothing more, but kept walking.

Did he know how he sounded just now? He sounded like a gay kid telling his lover that he wants to hold them close. I could only shake it off. I didn't want to point this out to him. For some reason, it felt good, and I wanted more. Then again, I didn't want to lead myself on. For all he knew, he could have just told me a lie. I must have been looking at something off into space, and not paying attention, because L said in a shy voice, "Is something wrong master? You look very…odd."

I looked back at him. He looked like he did the day at the school. The day I had walked up on the stage, him behind me. I tried to put on a fake smile, "Nothing is wrong. I feel fine." I lied to the Ento.

L only gave me a smile and then turned away. Walking beside me and behind Ryuk.

The night came here faster then I thought. We were to sleep in a small clearing in the woods. Ryuk said that we should stick close to each other. He had given a small laugh at the thought of L and I sleeping together. I was about to yell at him and tell him to shut up, but I decided to keep the words that I was about to speak to myself. Instead I took Ryuk to the side, "Can he hear my thoughts?"

Ryuk seemed to think of it for a while, "Well, a little." He gave a look around, making sure that nothing was coming from anywhere, "Why do you ask?"

The fire that was placed in the center of the clearing was a big one. It wasn't too big though. Big enough to let someone know that there were people here, and big enough to say that they weren't afraid of what the woods had to offer. That was what Ryuk had said though. So I couldn't be too sure. "I was thinking of him today…like his death. I was the cause, could that do anything to him? I was thinking about it, and when I looked over at him, he had been staring at me."

Ryuk didn't laugh, nor did he have something to say right away. Instead he just rolled over something in his mind and said slowly back to me, "I can't be certain, but I have my odds that he may be possessed. I won't say anything, and I can't really. But I can say this, be careful of what you think. And watch him closely, be careful in general."

He sounded serious. I could only give thought to the situation. I turned from him. I walked over to where L sat. He was watching the flame. I looked over at him. I couldn't think without him knowing my thoughts. I had no choice. I removed the stone. The kistami was still glowing with a shin to it. When I set it on the rock next to me, L picked his head up. He looked at the glowing gem, he said, "Why did you take off the bond?"

I looked at him. I picked the stone back up and lied to him, "The thread was itching my neck. Why, did you want to talk?"

L looked at me one more time, "No, I can talk later." He began to become more and more absorbed in watching the fire now. I was free to think about him now. My thoughts wondered to many things about him. He may be possessed, but by what. If could be some ghost? Are they even real? I gave a sigh, what would he do if he found out that I was his killer? Could he do anything? Would he even understand what was going on? I think he would. Even now when Ryuk said that he had no brain, L was acting odd. He was acting like he had a mind, a thought process. I grabbed the side of my arm, it was cold out here. Was this place always like this? I wondered if Ryuk felt air. If he could get cold, or warm. I guessed yes. I could just say that he was use to the cold weather here though.

Ryuk came up to us after a little while. He said to us, "I think we should get as much sleep as possible. I will be watch. I don't need a lot of sleep anyway."

I looked around. "Should we just sleep on the ground?"

Ryuk gave a nod. I took it as a 'yes.' I just lay on the ground, the dead grass under me seeming to feel prickly. I lay my head down and let the shivers become more and more becoming over me. I sighed as I allowed the fire to warm my front, my back feeling cold and lonely. I let my eyes shut. I didn't know how tired I was till I closed my eyes.

I woke sometime during the night. The sound of the wind was all over. It seemed to be cold and I didn't like it. I looked in front of me. The fire was still lit, but the cold was starting to take me over. I felt cold. I silently hoped that something or someone was next to me. Don't ask why, you don't need to know. Boys have different thoughts then girls. (haha, he is right. The asshole.) I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut. I wanted someone.

Seconds later, someone was up. I thought it to be a monster, then again, Ryuk was keeping watch though, wasn't he? He should be near by, watching. I thought it over, watching us die…that sounded odd. I could see him doing it though, waiting to see if anything happened. I gave a shiver again as the footsteps became closer. I slowly began to search for the Lakten that Ryuk had given me earlier. It was under me though in my pocket. Oh good, I would die before I could defend myself. I closed my eyes, getting ready for what was to come I didn't want to see this thing.

The Kistami landed in front of my face. I looked up, the glow illuminating his face. I looked up at him. I grabbed the stone, "L?"

He looked down at me and began to crouch lower, "Maybe you should keep it with you more often. I told you communication will be easier that way." He bent lower. I could feel his body warmth. But the thing he did after I put the gem in my pocket, he began to lie down next to me. He pressed his chest up against my back. I could feel him. His breath was over my head, stirring my hair with warmth. I gave a shudder, "What are you doing L?" I asked in a hushed tone.

L only said gently, "Keeping you warm. Is this not what you wanted Master?" The last word out of his mouth was empathized. (Is that the right word? Is that a word?) The word was said as if it was being said to relax me. It was low, and sent a shiver down my spine. That was warmed though by the chest that was pressed against me.

L wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his hands and arms hold me against himself. He locked my body in place. I grew tired again. My eyes shut and I listened to the steady breath he took, trying to think that he was alive, and not dead.

The sun didn't wake me. As much as I would have liked it to, it didn't. Something else did. A scream. It was something that gave a scream of anger and hate. My eyes shot open and L was up next to me within seconds. I looked at the sight before me.

There it was, a monster. I didn't think it till I saw it. It was tall, and it loomed over Ryuk himself. It was thin and it had fangs. One of it's eyes had been cut out it seemed from a different fight it had with someone else. It had the body of a human; more so like a death god though. Tall, and lanky, very muscular. It…wait…He had fir on his wrists, and ankles. It seemed to seep out of his head, and his back. He had scales covered everywhere else. His tail was more reptilian then he himself. A long black tail, with a red tip was enough to make me think that it was poisoned at the tip. He had claws on the end of his fingers, they didn't look that deadly though. The fangs that dripped looked like acid, from his mouth looked to make up for it. He gave another scream and said in a very twisted way, "Why if it isn't Ryuk…" His breath became hard as he seen the rest of us. He gave a laugh, "I see you have friends. I am going to have a lot of fun."

L got to his feet. I took out the blade. I pushed a button and the thing got bigger. Ryuk gave a groan, "Cant it be another time?" He drew out a weapon of his own. What looked like a scythe. It gleamed as it showed to us all how sharp it was. I looked at the monster.

The thing gave a smile to Ryuk, "Human's Ryuk? Don't you think that is a bit odd? Well I do have to say, they are good ones, attractive…" He gave a small sound. "Especially the one with the eyes of a killer." Acid seemed to snap out of his mouth. He gave a yell and he hissed. The sound made L and I cover my ears. The eye he had left turned red and I saw him give a smile. How did he know?

He then came at us. Ryuk was in his way first though. Ryuk swung the scythe but was stopped when the monster used his tail to slam it right against Ryuk's abdomen. He went flying back. His land was broken by a pile of rocks. He gave a small cry.

I watched as the monster came at us then. I let the sword come up, I stood in front of L. I held the blade up defensively. Damn it if he was going to just come and kill us. I looked back at L, 'I don't know how to fight him…He is huge.' L only stood there, watching the thing that stood before me.

The monster gave a smile as he looked down at me. He was only a few inches taller then Ryuk. I could stab him under his throat though. It looked like a tender area. He gave a laugh, "Trying to find out a way to kill me, are you human?"

I was shocked, "Yeah…" I ran at him. His tail was more powerful then me though. It came across and tripped me. I fell to the ground but got up again. The blade seemed to glow. I didn't know what was going on, but I suddenly had the will to thrust it. I thrust it and soon enough, it went forward and caught a few scales. He gave a small cry in surprise. He held the area. The scale had only come off. Leaving a small track of blood to come down and then a small area of exposed flesh to show. I gave a grin. I wasn't sure what the hell had just happened but I liked it.

L was at my side, far away though. I didn't like that, but as long as he was safe, I didn't care. I held the blade up defensively again.

The monster turned a bit back to Ryuk who was getting up now. "You gave him a Lakten?" He turned back to me. There was malice in his voice. He said to someone, "You idiot."

I didn't know what he meant, but that couldn't have been a good thing. I turned back to L, 'Hide' I said in my mind. He looked at me right away. He looked around. His hands went up. He monster looked at the man I had sent the message to. He looked at him then back at me. He laughed, "Well now…we have a dead walker, and a master…If I could guess, I would say that he was your servant." He was silent for a second. Then his smile became full. He looked at Ryuk, "Then that means that you must have…" His eye seemed to pierce my flesh. He smiled knowingly. I cringed.

Ryuk drew up next to me, "Get out of here." He was silent, yet stern with the monster. The monster looked at him with a smile.

"You think it is over. Well, I have yet to play this game. This is not the end, nor is it the end of me. I always get what I want." He turned to me and gave another venomous smile, "You will be my victim. See you later." He then seemed to seep away. He did only just turn and walked away though. He was smooth though.

I turned to Ryuk, "Who the hell was that. Why do I have a feeling that he is a friend of yours?"  
Ryuk only looked at me with the grin he always has on his face, "Firota. It is his name. It is what he is. You know how they call you that…name…" he was sure not to say Kira. "He is a monster that dwells in the shinigami world. He was once a shinigami himself. But, they say that he went insane and now he does nothing but kill and feed on things."

"Wouldn't he just die from the old age, or not killing humans." I asked.

"No, he still kills humans. He has just taken it to a new level. He kills humans with death note, and with out it. He also gets life out of humans by eating them. He consumes the flesh of the dead walkers, and uses means to torment his victims." He was silent for a second.

I gave a shudder, "What did he mean when he said that before he left?"

He turned to me as I said this, "He meant exactly what he said. He hunts on things he finds attracting, or he hates. He finds it as a game."

"How did he know?" I found myself blurt out.

"He can…read you…not the kind of read that responds in him knowing everything. He can only pick out a few things. He sensed you as a killer. You do have the eyes of a killer Light." He looked behind me. L was there. He wasn't listening. He was just looking around, making sure that there were no more monsters to be found. He looked kind of funny because he was looking around really small and thin trees. I shook my head in disapproval.

"Okay, so he wants to kill me…" I was cut off by Ryuk.

"We are not sure of that. Don't count too soon. He may have other plans for you."

A shiver of illness came over me. What else could he want to do? I quivered. Sick thoughts came to mind but I brushed them away, "How does he know you?"

"He was a death god, I told you this. A long time ago, we got into a fight. I tore out his eye and he got mad at me. Now he always tries to fight me. Gets tiring."

"So tell him to leave us alone and pick on you." I said to him in defensive way. Why did I have to put up with this crap? All I had come here to do was save L. And then go home. I would hope it to end with him and I. Together perhaps. Something in my stomach and head told me something else.

"I can't. He won't listen to me. Besides, he is after you now too. I can't stop him Light. You have to fight back." He looked down. I didn't know if he was sad, or if he found this amusing.

"W- will L be okay?" I asked. I didn't want anything more to happen to him.

Ryuk's head looked up, "As long as he wants you…you who are able to think…he should be. In a way, it is better if he come along, tailing us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, other things will stay away from us. They can sense him. Haha, probably the smell. Light…don't worry, I will help you."

I looked up at him, "I don't care about myself. But, I ask one thing from you…"

Ryuk was silent. L even seemed to look over at me.

"Promise me that you will protect L. Put his safety ahead of mine. As you said before, I can think, he can't." A shiver ran down my spine. But, I could see inside of Ryuk's eyes.

"Because you are my best and most funniest human friend, I will help you keep him safe. I will do my best to keep him here…alive…" His eyes seemed to light up. They made me shiver, but I couldn't look away from those eyes. Just like the first day I saw them and I couldn't. I saw something in them. I saw, fate. And I saw L.

End of chapter 4. OHHHH. Wow. This is going to be more then I really did expect. But, by the reviews I have been getting. I can say that by the reviews I have been getting that some of you like it. I would like to thank some people too. TheLustofkilling, akari-hayashi, everfire, Fallan Phantem, laineyue, driftingwanderer. Well we are going to end with some definitions; I know how you all like them so much. And see you next time. (One more thing, who thinks Firota should do something bad to Light? You will all learn this later. But, I am on chapter 6 right now, and I am having a hard time deciding. Help please.)

Ento: The walking dead that obey its owner.

Kistame: The gem that binds master and servant.

Lakten: A shinigami weapon that can kill almost anything. It can only be used for good, and used for the right reasons.

Winsters: A flying demon that roams and rules the skies of the Shinigami realm. They come out at day rarely. They are most active at night. They mainly stick to the skies.

Firota: The monster that dwells in the shinigami realm and feeds on the dead, and humans. He was once a shinigami god, now he is a monster. His past is not to be given away unless the story informs it. He is now insane and torments his victims. He is said to be the cause of the war. One of the causes really.

-D.D.Darkwriter

No matter how sad it gets the connection will always stay on the verge of death.


	5. If you loved me, you'd kill me

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I could, not really, only the story.

I am sorry that I didn't write in a summary for the last story. I am so damn lazy. I really don't know why I still have all you awesome readers reading my crap. Haha…Well anyway in this chapter: Will more things from the past be unraveled? Will I leak my secret too much, and will L find out something that I might not want him to become? And lastly, if we have another run in with the Firota, whom will he take? Read and find out in this exciting chapter of a simple cut:

Chapter 5: If you love me, you'd kill me

The Kistami swung in the air, L holding it up so that I couldn't reach it. Only a few inches taller then he and me were superior. I hated that. I jumped for the gem; he was holding it up high. I began to get mad at his childish games. Ryuk had told him to take the gem since we had stopped to pause on our journey, and he was board. For his own entertainment, he had L take my Kistami, and then not give it back. Well that was stupid, why would he take it? I do not know why really. All I was sure of was that I was getting mad. I finally just gave up. I gave a deep sigh and said to him, "Fine, if you do not want to talk to me, or to even give that back, then fine. You can talk to Ryuk for the rest of your life!" I was angry now. I saw him look at me with a baffled look. I could tell that he didn't understand a word I was saying. He looked at me and began to tail after me. Ryuk only said, "Awww, you are such a spoiled sport Light." He looked sadly at me.

L followed me, tailing me fastlily. He said to me, "Light…wait…I didn't know you didn't like it."

I turned back to him, "Give me the stone L." I put out my hand. Although he couldn't hear me correctly, I knew he could read my lips and then tell by my motion that he wanted it.

He only smiled devilishly. I looked at him, "Light…what will you do master, if I give you back the stone?"

"I will tell you to fuck off with verbal words." I let my hand reach out further.

He only stuck up his nose and began to walk away. I ran at him, tackling him at the waist and bringing him down. He gave a yell of startle meant. I turned him over and looked him in the eyes. He wasn't acting like an Ento. This was not how Ento's acted. They were drones, weren't they? Empty shells. I looked down at him, my knees on either side of his body. "L, are you alive?"

L looked up at me. I noticed he had no clue what I was saying. I took the stone out of his hand. I pressed it hard against my fist and chest, "L, are you alive?"

L looked up at me. He was silent. Nothing came out of him. I shook him hard, his shoulders hitting the ground and his head making a thump against the ground. He only watched me. "Please…are you alive…" My voice cracked and I thought I was going to get an answer. When nothing came, I got up and walked away, nearly bumping into Ryuk.

He must have been watching and I didn't see him. I kept walking till I was far enough to be I knew I could be alone, but am safe from the Firota. I pulled my legs up to my chin. I allowed a few tears to come down my face as I slowly began to accept more and more. Silently I wished that I had gotten an answer. What was wrong? Wasn't he supposed to be dead and thoughtless? I gave it some thought. I decided that this was all too confusing for me to understand. I would just have to accept the fact that either this was normal, or it was a possession. I couldn't do both though. I wouldn't let my mind think that he was alive…or dead. He couldn't be dead, he could think…not logically, or for long term. But he could think of things that seemed to be spawned from random areas. An image of a day ago passed by, "I STABBED YOU! YOU AREN'T ALIVE!" I found myself yelling.

My hands had been on my head, covering my ears. I didn't want to hear the words myself, but they had to be said. I knew they did. I then realized something. I looked around. Had anyone heard me? I sensed something was watching me. I cleared my face and then I got up. There was someone watching me. It was probably Firota though. I glanced one more time around and made sure that my face was dry. I don't think that the red went away though. It was cold enough to kind of chill my face though to help me relax.

When I got back, Ryuk was hunched over in his normal way, L was glancing in the opposite direction. If any of them knew what was going on, they didn't say anything. "Ya ready to go Light?" Ryuk said to me in a very low tone.

I nodded. I don't think that I could have spoken to him clearly.

That is how it was for about half of the day. It was quiet, and no one talked. I didn't know if I should say anything, or to just stay quiet. I decided on the later. I trudged alone, only glancing in back of me to make sure that no one was following. I knew there was someone following us, I just didn't want to believe it. We had been walking like this: Ryuk in front, L and I side by side in the back. We wanted to make sure that if Firota attacked, we wouldn't be easy to pick off at least.

Ryuk grew tired of walking around really fast. I noticed something as well, my hunger starting to come back. I had some hunger this mourning, but Ryuk had gotten that taken care of when he offered me some apples. I took one. That I thought would be enough. I looked around, "Ryuk, is there anything safe to eat around here?"

He looked to his side. He then stopped. I thought he was going to pull something out of his pocket, but he didn't. Instead, he walked over to a tree and looked up. There was nothing on the tree, but then again, who knows around here. He walked over to the edge of the tree, and stuck his hand into the hole. I watched as he drew from the tree a very odd site.

His hand had pulled out what appeared to be a rather large looking worm thing. I gave a gag. He walked back over to me. He handed it to me and said, "Eat."

I think I looked repulsed, I had hoped I did. Why didn't I just bring my own food? I instead took the worm and was about to set it on the ground when Ryuk said to me, "What? Have you never had honey before?"

I looked at him awe struck, "Yes I have, just, not a worm."

"It is no worm. It is a honeycomb seed. They look different in this world, do they not?"

I looked at it again. It was quiet still in my hand. I brought it up to my mouth. I licked it a bit. It tasted good. Like honey. I was eating it on the way as we walked. Strange enough though, I wasn't getting sticky. I was surprised to be full from a good half of the thing. (I had given the other half to L. Ryuk even took a bite.) It was sweet and made my mouth water for more. I was quiet though because I don't think that I could have eaten another piece.

We walked about another few miles, and we heard a low rumbling noise. I looked up ahead of me at Ryuk. He glanced back, "We are close to the volcano's."

"What?" I asked him. Why would we be near volcanos? Well, I did have an idea of why, I meant more of a how were there volcano's here?

"They have been inactive for such a long time. The only problem we have with them is that when they shake, they make the Actids get all active. It takes a lot to get them to erupt, but if them do, you don't want to be in their way."

I glanced around, "And what, may I ask are Actids? Monster bugs from hell? Or should I say from the shinigami world?"

He only laughed and said, "No, those are Rytos." He gave another laugh, "Actids are somewhat like volcano's, only, they shoot out acid, and not magma." His laugh gave me the hint that they were dangerous.

I shrugged, "Where not going to be playing on any of them are we?"

"No," He paused and began to laugh. Then he said slowly, "Where going inside of them"

I looked at him. He stopped laughing. I gave him a look of shock, I think that was what he wanted because then he turned back to me and said, "Just kidding. We are going to stay clear from them."

I gave a sigh of relief. The last thing that I needed was the worry of L 'slipping' into a pool of acid and burning to death. Oh my god…I looked at him.

He looked back. I didn't know if I should of told him my thoughts. I didn't know how he may react to them I was silent instead. I felt something though. I looked behind me as Ryuk and L kept walking.

There was something watching us from the shadows. Well perhaps more of watching me then them. I shook. Looking at that one eye. I realized who it was then and there. The tall body seemed to be clearer in the darkness of the shadows. I watched that one eye, the only thing visible, as I began to walk away. It blinked at me. As if knowing that I were watching, which I am sure that it did. I kept watching till the eye closed one last time and then didn't open up again. I turned away, not wanting to see that eye again, but knowing that I would.

L walked beside me. I looked at the ground, thinking of the monster that had been named Firota. L must have noticed, or heard, and he said to me gently, "I will protect you master."

I looked up at him. My voice was low, "Don't protect me. I don't deserve it. I PROTECT you." I said protect as if it were a very important thing. He only watched me.

"I feel less pain then you do." He didn't turn his head to me. He only watched Ryuk's back, where his wings where tucked into his body. From here it didn't even look like he had those demon black wings.

"You may not feel pain, but that makes you more vulnerable. You can die too." I said to him more of a matter of factly. I knew that he couldn't really argue with that fact. I had to be right.

"Why do you care master?" His head stayed still, but I could see one of those large eyes of his looking at me for a second. He did that when he was alive. I felt that oh so familiar shiver run down my back. That's it, treat it like home.

"Because, you died once. I can't have that again. Do you even know why you are here?" I questioned him.

He looked at me, "Not really. Why?" He seemed to look at me questioningly.

I shook my head, "We are here because I…" It shot through my head. I wasn't supposed to tell him I was his killer. I prayed that, that little bit of info did not make its way to his head. I instead said, "I…am here to get your life back." I looked away because during my pause, he had shot his head up to look at me. I think he was looking for truth. I turned. "Because that car that hit you…" I trailed off, "We need you for the Kira cause."

He starred at me a few moments longer and then turned away, "I was hit by a car."

"Yes." I simply said.

"Then how is there a whole in my heart?" He lifted up his shirt and showed me the stitches I had made into his skin. Damn it. Why was he acting so damn smart and astute?

"Because, that is where the bumper went into you. Pierced right through your body." I smiled lightly, hoping that he was believing it. Lie. Lie to him. The last thing I wanted to do. But then again, this wasn't really him I was talking to. It was the real L I was lying to. They say that the best part of believe is the Lie that is in the middle. I smiled more, "It just didn't go all of the way through."

He smiled as well, as if accepting his grim death with a simple nod. He said to me, "Okay. I was wondering how I died."

I think that was one of the things that made me think. It was one of the things that I could have used as a way to find out if he was possessed. In a way, I realized this because the second he began to use full sentences, and then the way he said 'wonder' I knew. If he were just an Ento, he would simply not even care, or ask. I think Ryuk already knew. I sighed. I would have to talk to him about this latter. Mean while though…

It was warmer up here. And, I was eyeing a pond that looked to be okay to bathe in. I smiled when Ryuk said it was okay. After he himself had wadded out to the very middle, I decided to stay close to shore. But nothing was in there, which was an extra boost of happy for me.

I took off my shirt. That was the first thing that left my smelly, sweaty body. I gave a sigh as I looked around to make sure that no one was looking. Then again, I really hated people, things, seeing my naked. I would even have Ryuk leave the room before I would change, or dress for school. I hated it when they had the camera's set up everywhere. That gave me no privacy. I still cringe at the thought. L probably saw me naked then. I could feel my face turn red, and for a second, a dirty thought of L washed through my head. Him watching me, in the shower. Bathing. And what I would do in the shower. I thought for a second, 'probably liked it too.' I thought. I took off the stone.

My shorts finally fell from my body. The cold breeze making me shake a little. I got into the water. It was warm and it felt good on my body. I was sore from walking all day, my legs seemed to scream at me for working them like that. I could do it, I just didn't like to. I scrubbed my body, my tooshie just covered by the water. The water was warm though. It was like a mini hot tube, only inside of a very dangerous place. I looked around again. The woods lined the edges, daring me to try and go into them. I kept my ground in the pond though. I felt so comfy here, and I felt safe. I slowly began to lower myself into the water. I closed my eyes as I leaned up against a stone side and let a long drag of breath out.

'So nice.' My eyes shot open. I looked around. I didn't see anything. Who was that? I couldn't see anything. I hadn't said the words, but I had heard them. I listened to see if anything else came from the wind, or my head. Nothing. For a second, I let myself think it was L. He must have been thinking and I must have heard him. But, when I went to reach for the Kistami, I realized that it was gone. It was back with my clothes. My eyes tilted to the clump of clothes and I thought of killing myself. How could I have been so dumb.

He stood there of course. Why did I not bring Ryuk with me? But the worst thing of all was this: He held the Kistami. "Firota." I said. One word.

His laughter could be heard, but I knew that he was not going to be too loud in cause someone might here. I began to move away from the edge of the stone and closer to the middle. I watched him. I didn't really know what to say. So, he began.

"Hello…Light." He gave a small laugh.

"Hi…" I didn't know if I wanted to say his name. But he watched me all the same, that one eye watching me. Following me.

"Well now…I have to say…You seemed smarter then this Light. I thought that you would have brought your dead lover to your side, to watch." He gave a laugh.

I glared at him, "He's not my lover."

"Oh…then perhaps that you just want to bring him back to life because you care for him as a friend. Or wait…Is it because YOU are the one that KILLED him?" He laughed much like Ryuk. The 'Hyuk Hyuk' kind of way.

My eyes shot at him what could be used as blades, "How do you know that?" In my thoughts deep down, I already knew.

"I am a shinigami, but I bet that Ryuk has told you other things as well."

"Yes, he has. I believe them too." One of my thoughts was this: L will come, and because he will sense that the kistami is in danger. He will see Firota and then get him away. I know it.

"They say the best part of Believe is the lie in it." He laughed. Was he in my head? I didn't know. I decided to stop moving as well. He noticed this.

"Why don't you come here, come to me Light." He smiled much like Ryuk. I gave a nod.

"I don't think so. If it is one thing I do not have for you, it is trust." I gave him a smile.

"O.o" I think that was the face he made. Wait, "o.0" It would have to be more like that. Haha. I watched him cross over to the edge of the water. He held out the gem, "I bet this is what you want. Come and get it, or I will eat it." He lifted it up to his mouth.

I made a move to go forward, but I stopped. Why should I follow his orders? And where was L?

"Hyuk, hyuk, your friend. He will not come. You think that I put the rock in danger? You are wrong. Until I eat it, I will make it sense something is the matter." He smiled, "Go on and tell me to eat it then. I will Light. I will." He lifted it up again.

What did he mean no one was going to come? Did he kill them? "Did you kill them?" I asked.

"No. I have no reason to, yet. If you don't come here though, I will." He waited for me to make a move.

"Why not come in here?" I asked.

"Because, I rather don't like the water. Besides, I don't think you would like it if I were to come in there…" He sounded true. I didn't know how to take it.

"Then at least give me my pants, so that I can cover up." I said this. I really don't think I myself wanted to see him come into the water. He would probably drag me under. I didn't want to drown to death. It wouldn't be very fun.

"Maybe." He simply said.

I began to venture back to my clothes pile, and the shinigami that stood there. I looked the Firota up and down when I got closer. He wore pants this time, baggy ones like Ryuk. Thank god for that. Last time I saw him, he was wearing tight pants, and you could see some things. I shivered.

"What is the matter Light?" He asked me very quietly.

"Give me my pants. I really don't like to be seen naked." I could feel my blush coming on. I began to regret saying these words to him.

He smiled, "I think I found something to bug you with besides this silly stone." He licked the stone, and then looked down at me, "Get out."

I slumped forward. I drew my hands down to cover up the best I could. I think he liked it because when he laughed there was a special kind of tease to it. I cringed. I could feel my body becoming red. He was sick wasn't he?

"You have a nice body for a human…boy…" He said looking at me.

"I am not just a boy, I am a young man." Don't ask me why I said that. "Can I have my pants now?"

Firota pointed to the ground where they lay, "They are there, no one is stopping you."

I looked down. I would have to bend down to pick them up. I thought for a second. Was that what he wanted? I shook my head trying to not think that Shinigami, even crazy ones, had sex drives. I lowered my knees to the ground, which would make it hard for him to see anything, and then picked up my pants. I put them on with my boxers so quickly; you would have thought a new world record. When I looked back at Firota, he looked disappointed.

"Hmm…you seem, nervous around me Light…Why?" He looked questioningly at me.

I looked up at him, holding my rock. If I had it, I could tell L to tell Ryuk that Firota was here. I gave a sigh, "Can you please give me my Kistami back…" I was trying to be polite with him, but I could tell that he was going to be an ass about this.

He smiled, "For what? So that you can call your little Ento on me." He gave a smile. "Wait, you have figured out that he isn't a dead walker right?"

I looked up at him, his one eye watching my face, "You lie." I said.

"I do not. Your friend is no longer an Ento…" He smiled down at me.

"What is he…is he okay?" I yelled up to him. Okay, I really didn't have to yell up to him, but I was getting excited, and I think this is what he wanted.

He slowly reached up a hand to touch my chest. I allowed it for a second then took a step back. He laughed. "What will you give me if I tell you?"

"Nothing. I have nothing but my life." I said. I was being half way truthful. I was hoping in a way that he would only want my life.

"No, I don't want your life…Light…" He didn't finish. He only came at me really fast. One of his claws extending out, and then coming down on my chest. Making a cut that hurt like a burn from fire. I stepped back, holding the cut.

"I will keep this stone till next we meet. I don't think that will be too long from now." He gave a smile, "If you won't talk to me, then you won't talk to that L."

He must have inflicted pain to the stone, or it sensed I was in trouble. Because before I knew it, L was at the edge, looking to see if everything was all right, Ryuk was behind him. They came at me.

"Oh and Light…Yes Kira…Shinigami's, even crazy one's do have a sex drive." He laughed in his eerie way and I watched as his body seeped into darkness once more. That one eye being the last thing to leave.

"He took the stone." I yelled to Ryuk. Ryuk only looked back down at me. And I think for once in his life, he forced some sort of frown onto his face. L was the one who took my attention in full though. He didn't seem to be right. The way his eyes seemed red under the moon's glow. And the way he looked down at me. I thought that I was going to die right there. He must know I am Kira.

And that is it for this chapter. I need to know something. Do you guys think that Firota should do something with Light? (Something naughty?) Be truthful, I need help with the next chapter…please…those of you who have the balls to answer that question. Please do. I don't want flamers. I have thanks for more people too. They are: TheLustofkilling, akari-hayashi, everfire, Fallan Phantem, laineyue, driftingwanderer Oh and, I have some new definitions for all of you too. Here, enjoy. Some will be for the next chapter too. Just want you all to have something to look for ward to. Well anyway, tell me how much you like. I think this is one of the best stories I have ever written.

Firota: The monster that dwells in the shinigami realm and feeds on the dead, and humans. He was once a shinigami god, now he is a monster. His past is not to be given away unless the story informs it. He is now insane and torments his victims. He is said to be the cause of the war. One of the causes really.

Synthic: When the dead walker grows a mind of it's own, but not for the better. They get this form when they are told how they died by their killer. They go through either, sadness, anger, or jealousy; synthic is a mixture of all of them. They still do not really have a mind of their own, they only seek revenge, and hold grudge.

Synthic Ta: The same thing as a synthic only a lot more deadly. It has more of a grim spirit that possesses it. It can think, talk, act on its own. The body is almost unable to become normal again, and can loose insanity to madness. The mind becomes alive once more, causing the previous owner to fight with it over the body.

Wicton: The stage before Synthic. It starts out slowly, and slowly becomes clearer. It's goal is to become a full Synthic so that it can become more powerful. Killing it's killer is it's main source to live.

Actids: Volcano's that spit out acid instead of magma.

Rytos: Bugs from hell that dwell in the shinigami world

Ento: The walking dead that obey it's owner.

Kistame: The gem that binds master and servant.

-D.D.Darkwriter

They took my name, and gave me this. They took my life, and gave me you.


	6. My screams and his pain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is so much. It is keeping me from my other stories too. Haha. I have to admit though, since writing it, I have felt more…alive. I also feel dedicated to it. I love it now. I love the feeling of writing something that can be something. You know? I think all writers get it about certain stories. Well anyway, in this story, I don't know if I am going to have it or not…I think I am going to have Firota do something to Light. I don't know yet. No one said if they wanted it or not…yet. Yes, that is why I sent out 4 early. HAHA! But anyway, in this chapter: Who will find out first who is an imposter? Is Firota going to kill me, or does he have other intentions? And finally, if you don't like male-to-male stuff, leave.

Chapter 6: My screams and his pain Kira vs. L part 1

Ryuk helped me up with one hand, and then with the other he handed me my shirt. He looked me up and down, "Are you okay?" He asked.

I looked at the cut across my stomach. It bleeds lowly. I could feel a light pulse begin to come through as well. I sighed, "I think it will be okay." I only said these words to reassure myself.

Ryuk got closer and looked at it with his eyes. He was quiet for a while, but then he looked up at me and said, "I think it will be too. It doesn't look like any of the poison is going to travel."

I looked at him. "Poison?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to hear that poison was in my body.

L came near me. I looked at him. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't figure out if he knew or not. So I allowed him to speak first. He said to me, "Are you alright master?" His hand began to slowly creep down to my stomach.

I pulled away before he could touch it. His words seemed to come out in a jumble. I thought for a second that I couldn't hear him correctly. I knew he wouldn't hear my words, but I said them anyway, "Who are you?!" I took on a defensive pose.

L only looked at me. He looked gentle. I don't think he knew what I said. I glared at him and spoke more slowly, and clearly, "Who are you?"

Slowly, a smile crept upon his face. At first it looked playful, but as his eyes began to become covered by his dark hair. Then, that smile of his turned to one of acid. The look on his face seeming like one of the devils, or perhaps, like Firota's. "Master…I don't understand…"

I took a step back. Ryuk watched him as well. He was the one that seemed to be the most lost, but I knew that he knew what was going on. He knew the best out of all of us. He kept his gaze on both of us though. He seemed to be determined not to become between us till something exciting happened.

L stood there, "What is the matter master…something got your tongue?" His smile told me that he wasn't himself.

"L…what are you…" I didn't really ask. It was more of a statement.

L looked at me. He seemed to fade away at that moment. Not really being there. He smiled again though, "Well, since you seem to know that I am no ordinary Ento…I should tell you the truth then. Something that you two have been lying to me about." He didn't sound like L all of a sudden. He took on a voice of his own. It was more of a hiss. But it was dark. It was deep and stern. It made my backbone clench. He noticed this and said to me, "I am a Wicton."

Another freaken' word I didn't know. If I had to guess though, I would say that he was evil. Due to the way Ryuk had gasped, and the way he said, "Shit." I could tell. I turned to him. "What is it?"

L looked offended by me. He said to me in a very mocking way, "That's right…a normal human like yourself wouldn't know. I am a Wicton. I am one step below a Synthic. Here: Wicton: I look for the soul reason of my killer. I stop at nothing to become a synthic. From there, I become a Synthic Ta. All want to kill their betrayer." He gave a pause when he noticed that I had no clue what was being said.

I straightened up. I began to walk over to Ryuk. I spoke lowly to him, "Is he safe anymore?"

Ryuk gave a low sigh, "Not really. He will be absorbed in killing…His killer. If he becomes the Synthic, he will be stronger, and not to mention that he will know whom his killer is. Then, if he has to, he would become a Synthic Ta. It is more deadly then he is now. He would kill without any remorse what so ever. I think he would be worse then Firota himself."

We both looked at the person before us. He seemed to grow more and more hungry for answers. He said slowly, "This will be easier if you just tell me who my killer is." He looked at both of us. His gaze stopped over me. "So tell me master, why is it that we are here?"

I looked at him, my head was beginning to hurt, and I could feel some blood leave my body. It was warm. I thought that the bleeding had stopped though. I looked L up and down. Wicton…damn it…what the hell was going on? How did everything go so wrong? Why couldn't I just go and save him?

"Too bad L has to be put through all of this." Said Ryuk.

My head turned, "What?"

"Hmm…L still is alive inside of that body. He is the same as he was. He is only fading more and more. I hate to think that he will eventually give up, and let the demon in him take over. Too bad…" He looked down at me, but had looked back at the man.

I looked at him, "L is still in there?" I didn't notice when the Wicton had snarled out at Ryuk and said in defense, "I will destroy the human." He looked at me. "You are my killer! Kira!" His eyes seemed to go red.

I shut my ears, holding my hands over my head, "No! No! I didn't kill you." I yelled these words. When I had once admitted it before, I was once again denying it. My eyes shut for a second. I saw flashes of red, blood red. It seemed like his blood. My blood…No, it was his. When it had been on me. Why? Why did I kill him…

My eyes shot open when I felt the sharp pain of a punch to my stomach. I knelt down, feeling the cut in my stomach begin to bleed more. I also gave a cry.

L was in front of me. I looked up at him. It didn't seem like there was anyone else here. He looked down at me. He knelt down, facing me fully, "Are you my killer or not?"

I looked into his eyes. I couldn't say it. I couldn't say it to him. I could only look at his eyes. Those eyes that had once been alive. I cringed as a wave of pain washed over me as he slammed me to the ground.

That was when he came. I looked up, expecting to die…again. But he loomed over me. I could hear them all talk loud and clear. I heard L say, "Get out of here Shinigami. He is mine."

Firota gave a laugh, "I don't believe I allowed that yet." He picked me up, those large hands picking me up. I heard L give a yell. I felt as we began to life off. The cold night sky becoming closer. I heard as Ryuk's beat of feathers begin to catch up.

Ryuk drew up to the side of Firota, "Let him go." He had said, and then let a small knife of his own cut into Firota's body. I wasn't sure where, but I knew that it had made contact. I could feel the offbeat wings fall into a rhythm of off course flight. We were free falling, but I felt soon to be clasped again by those same strong hands, claws. He held on tight, and then, all went black.

Why? Why did I kill you? I was holding him. He was in my arms. He looked like an angel. Only, he wasn't alive. His breath told me that he had life, but it lied to me. I held him up to my chest, my soft lips kissing his head. I could feel the cold beat of his heart as it began to slow down. He made a noise. I looked down at him, my tears falling onto him. His skin pale from loss of blood. He tried to open his eyes. Why did I kill you? Was it because you didn't love me? I winced as I saw him open an eye. He said lowly before drifting off into a sleep that no one would ever wake him up from… "Save me…" My eyes shot open.

I opened my eyes. I looked around. I was in some sort of place. It looked like a den, or perhaps a cave. I looked to see if there was any body around. I didn't know if Ryuk was here or not. But, when I tried to get up, and then step away from the pile of sheets I had been on, I found that my ankle was kind of SHACKLED to the damn wall. I began to pull at the shackles. Now I knew where I was. I was in HIS home. I sat down, not knowing what to really do from here. Everything had gone wrong. Everything. I pulled my knee's up to my chest, and I let my face fall into the grove that my knees and chest had made. I felt like throwing up. L knew. He was going to die now…I knew it. He was going to be nothing, and I was going to be eaten in the most horrible way now. Or maybe he was just going to take my soul and then eat that? Who cares though. Nothing really matters. I looked at my surroundings again. There was nothing but a table, made out of skulls. A mirror from the human world, made out of skulls. A bed, with skulls around it's banister, and sides holding it up. A pile of random skulls and bones. Looked kind of like humans'. And oh, more skull things. I cringed thinking of all the things he had to kill to get all of this stuff. How big some of these things had to be. I gave a low groan as I looked to my close side. There was a huge skull. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I thought that it blinked.

After a while though, I slowly reached over, wanting to touch the thing that had scared me half to death. I touched the top of the skull. Nothing happened. I picked it up and began to study it. It was rotting slowly, as everything in time does. I looked into those empty eye sockets and I thought of Firota. Was his one eye just one empty hole? I couldn't remember. I slowly let the skull go back down to my side. The rags that were at my feel looked to be old and tattered. They kind of looked to be clean though. I didn't understand that. They smelled of this world though. The shinigami world. I heard footsteps. I watched as he entered the room. He came in with something on his back. It looked to be some sort of dead thing. He didn't seem to notice that I was awake. I observed him.

Firota was most definitely my captor. He went over to the table. He picked up something and then took the body to one of the more far corners of the cave. I watched. He threw the thing down, it landing on the ground with a heavy thud, and even a small slap. As if it where dead meat, hitting the ground. He was like a hunter with his prize. He huddled over it. Then, he stuck something into it. The thing he must of stuck into it, was a knife. I could hear as the meat ripped and the tearing of the flesh took place. I looked, wrenching my head a bit to try and get a look. Then, it hit me. He was tearing up a human corpse. I saw the hand move, making it look like it was dead. I cringed. Why not just eat me.

'He likes to torment his pray.' I thought I could hear Ryuk say in my mind. I don't know why, but suddenly, I felt mad. He was ripping apart a human. A dead human though, I hoped. But, if he killed, it was for food. Or life. When I had killed, it was to make peace. There was a very big difference. I was good, wasn't I? I listened, trying to close my eyes and imagine something else. Pretty soon though, I had to bring my hands up so that my ears didn't have to go through the pain of listening to the ripping and tearing of the flesh.

Firota's body slowly rose to full height. He gave a groan as he did this. Apparently being bent over for that time had made him hurt. I watched as he stood up. He gave a soft laugh. He said aloud that made me jump, "It is funny, no matter how many I kill. I can never seem to be satisfied…" He spun around, flaring down at me. Holding up something, "Nor can I ever seem to find the right one…" He threw something to me. I expected it to explode, or something. It didn't though. It merely sat there, looking up at me. I felt my stomach churn as I realized what it was. It was an eyeball.

The eyeball looked up at me. Green the outline, black in the middle. White as the outside holding it all together. Red veins stretching all through out the white bulgy sphere. I moved away from it. It's veins and cells still holding on to the eye. It was bleeding and I could smell the scent of blood.

Firota gave a laugh and began to walk over to me. He was covered in blood. I looked up at him. He looked down at me. His hands, the blood-ridden hands began to feel for me. I moved back. He gave a gentler laugh, "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to kill you…yet."

I didn't move. So he was going to kill me. That was somewhat of a spirit brighter. I looked at the skull, "What ever, just make it quick, will you?"

He looked down at me. I didn't know if he was thinking of my death sentence. He turned though. He began to walk over to the dead body. He picked up a piece and began to walk back over. He handed me some. I didn't accept it though. I only looked at him and the hunk of meat repulsed. He shoved it in my face, "You hungry? You want a bite?"

I pulled my head back yet again. "No! I don't eat human."

He looked down at me. "You don't eat human?" He looked repulsed himself.

"No…I don't. You are a shinigami right? You don't have to eat human. You only take their lives." I asked him, as he takes the meat away from me. I was thankful for this.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he said slowly, "I am not a true Shinigami. I guess I don't now, do I?" He grinned in a most amusing way. I didn't know if I should laugh, or if I should be creped out.

He looked back at me though. "What is your real name, Light…or Kira?" He looked at me in an odd way, as if trying to figure me out.

"Light…how did you know I was also called Kira?" I don't believe he could have known that just because he is a shinigami.

"I knew your real name already. I just…I heard your thoughts. I can't read minds, I just, I hear a bit of your sentences, and then I put two and two together." He looked down a bit ashamed.

I looked up at him, "You knew I was Kira because I was thinking it?"

"Well yes. What is a Kira?" He sounded innocent. I didn't know if he was being nice, or mocking. I decided to answer him anyway.

"A Kira is a…killer. That is the name they gave me. The…um…police. They don't know that I am Kira though. But now L does…" I didn't know if he understood a word I had said.

"L…that man…you love him?" He asked me.

"No…" I said to him. He looked down at me. He smiled, "If you keep lying, you will get only on my bad side. I don't think you want that…Light." He smiled.

"I don't know…I do, I think…" I couldn't finish. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I…" He turned away. I wasn't sure what he was going to do next. He walked away from me. He then looked to the pile of dead human parts. "You don't eat human then…" He paused. "You eat honey, I watched you." He turned, I wasn't sure, but I think he was blushing, or something.

"Honey…you mean the thing from inside of the tree?" I asked him. He looked at me for a second then he said, "Yes."

I leaned back, "Any reason why you shackled me to the wall?" I waited for an answer. He was halfway to the entrance and he turned to face me. That one red eye glowing at me.

"So that you can't get away Light. So that when things get worse, you will be right where I left you..." He laughed and was gone. He was gone like the wind. Leaving me here with the smell of rotting human blood, as it gets cold and sticky. Gooey if you want to get really technical.

Firota came in as silent as he had left. I had only noticed him when I saw his tall lanky figure begin to lumber over to me. He was tall and thin. I watched him as he put a lot of the honey things onto the table. Could I live off of that? There was a lot there. He looked back at me, bringing me half of one, "I didn't know how much you would need to live. Only half of one should fill you up. They do give you a lot of energy though." He turned and began to walk back over to the body. I turned my head away, beginning to eat the honey thing.

I heard the sound as Firota began to drag the body away. I wasn't sure where he was taking it. Only when he dragged it to the back, farther then I thought the cave went, did I know. I hear what sounded like a door shut. I waited for him to come back out.

He stopped near me. While he was out, he must of washed or something, because he wasn't covered in blood anymore. I thought of the honeycomb I had been eating, was that covered in blood as well? I looked down at it. He looked over at me, "I am cleaner then that human." He seemed offended.

"Can't be too careful." I said. So he could hear me. Well somewhat. I looked at him, remembering the stone, "Where is the Kistami?"

His head shot up and he looked at me. He glanced over. Then he took it out of one of his pockets. He let it come down a little. Then he said to me, showing it to me as if it were a prize. "You mean this?"

I saw the gem as it began to shin in his hand. I reached forward, as if drawn to it. But then again, if I contacted him, he would only come here and kill me. I came to the thought of: If he kills me, he kills me. I don't mind. I would rather die by him, then by anyone else.

"You want it, don't you? So that you can contact him…" He trailed off. He looked sad for a second, but then he looked back at me. His eye seemed to shine, "You want it…"

I watched as he slowly came forward, coming closer to my face. He breathed gently on my face. I was so frozen in fear, I wasn't thinking of what was going on. Instead I let his lips get inches from mine. He finished his sentence. That had brought me out of the trance I had been in. He said, "Then give me your body…" I heard it. They were just below a whisper. I gave a shudder and pulled away. When my head hit the back of the cave, I gave a small yell.

Firota grew angry. He said to me, as he backed away. "You don't want the gem?" He gave a growl.

"You ask from me something I am not prepared to give. I do not agree with you." I said it, a bit angered by the thought that he would just assume I would let him do something to me.

He grew even angrier. He looked me up and down. Then he pulled me to my feet, his claws on his hands seeming to gently cut into my shoulder skin. The shackles didn't help either. It only pulled at my ankle. He said this in a hissing voice, "Then take off your shirt."

I closed me eyes, "Why?" I think I already knew the answer to this, I just don't think I wanted to allow my self to believe it.

He gave a laugh, "So I can punish you." He then took off my shirt for himself. Careful not to rip it or anything. Even though he had already made small cuts into it from when he pulled me up to my feet. He turned my body around; making sure that my back was to him. My arms flew up against the wall. He stopped moving for a second. I think he was getting something out of his pocket. I looked over my shoulder, seeing him made me cringe again. I knew he could fell my body shake as his grasp became more attached to me.

The hand that had been in his pocket moved in front of my face. He showed me the thing that had been taken out. It was a key! The key to my shackles I thought. He lowered his hand down to the lock. I was free in seconds. I could hear him laugh. He must of known the first thing I was going to do when he unlocked me. I had even forgotten that he could almost read my mind.

My body flew back, pushing him to the ground with some force. I jump to my right, running towards the entrance of the cave. I was about to make it, to the door and I felt his hand slink around me. No, it wasn't his hand, it was his tail. It gripped around my waist, and then flew me back into the cave. I fell onto my back, Firota over me in seconds. I looked up at him; I didn't think that I would ever move again. It felt like my backbone was shattered. He gave a laugh, "Well now, that was expected. Does it hurt? I hope not too much…that would make your punishment so much more worse now." He gave another laugh and then pulled me up.

I stood there; I wasn't sure what I could do. Should I just let him do it to me? I felt ill. No, god no. He pushed me, my stomach landing on the cave wall. My back to him, I was defenseless.

Firota came up behind me. He gently touched my bare sides with his claws. They seemed gentle, yet sharp. It also tickled, the way metal does when it touches warm flesh very gently. I held in the grotesque vulgarity that I wanted to say to him. Instead I allowed for him to draw back his hand and say gently, "I would love to be the one to mark you first." His claws came down. It sliced my back, thick cuts coming down into my back. I gave a small yell. I didn't know if that was what he wanted, but I wasn't about to give it to him. He did it again, this time going the other way. Laughing as he did so at my pathetic attempts to be quiet.

"Stop." I said so low, panting for him to stop. He took a notice to it and then lowered his hands. He said to me, his face close to my ear, "Will you do as I say?"

I gritted my teeth, "Fuck you." I said. Why…did I say that? It only made him mad. He was about to just stick the long nails into me as if they were needles, but he seemed to remember that it would kill me. He instead lowered his hand. He looked down and laughed a bit to himself. I slid down to the ground, my support gone. I could feel the burn of those cuts. He walked away for a second. What was he going to do now? I watched him. I wouldn't be able to get away. I could try, but who knows what the fucked up asshole would do. I could feel tears wanting to come out. I didn't cry though. I couldn't, not now. I watched as he brought back over some blue liquid. Poison? He knelt down in front of me. He smiled, "You may want to drink this."

I held my mouth closed. He only looked disappointed at me. Besides the one eye missing, and the fangs, he looked like a human. I turned my head away. He only twisted my head back, and forced my jaws to let my lips part. He poured in the liquid and then clamped shut my mouth with his hand. He tilted my head back. The liquid was down and swallowed before I could spit it out. It didn't have a taste. It didn't have an effect right away. It seemed like water. I looked up at him, glaring mad.

"It is only for the poison. I can't have you dieing from it, now can I?" He laughed. Then picked me up. I struggled a bit, but when he rubbed my back, the cuts seeming to rip apart, I stopped.

The end of the cave came closer. The part where I had seen him clean the body. He kept that one eye on the back of the cave. He kept walking. I suddenly realized what he was going to do. He was going to put me into the place he had put that dead body!

The end of chapter 6. Yeah…Okay, so I am still trying to think if I should make Firota and Light a pair. Well, it wouldn't be bad, but I mean. I am really against rape. But anyway, if you really want it, I can. I can deal with out it. Haha, well I will talk to you again soon. Now I am off to make chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!Definition time!

Ento: The walking dead that obey its owner.

Kistame: The gem that binds master and servant.

Kinto: When the dead walker becomes too weak to go on it becomes a shell of nothing.

Firota: The monster that dwells in the shinigami realm and feeds on the dead, and humans. He was once a shinigami god, now he is a monster. His past is not to be given away unless the story informs it. He is now insane and torments his victims. He is said to be the cause of the war. One of the causes really.

Wicton: The stage before Synthic. It starts out slowly, and slowly becomes clearer. Its goal is to become a full Synthic so that it can become more powerful. Killing it's killer is it's main source to live.

Synthic: When the dead walker grows a mind of it's own, but not for the better. They get this form when they are told how they died by their killer. They go through, sadness, anger, or jealousy; synthic is a mixture of all of them. They still do not really have a mind of their own, they only seek revenge, and hold grudge.

Qu: A fake soul. A soul that is used to be a fake controller of the body that is a dead walker. It takes a lot of power for a shinigami to summon it. The fake soul has more of a mind of its own and is a lot more independent. Making it a lot more dangerous, and more capable of causing death.

Synthic Ta: The same thing as a synthic only a lot more deadly. It has more of a grim spirit that possesses it. It can think, talk, and act on its own. The body is almost unable to become normal again, and can loose insanity to madness. The mind becomes alive once more, causing the previous owner to fight with it over the body.

Fitino: A soul that possess a dead walker, just some random soul. They are normally found in the human world. They are souls that are lost and can't find peace anywhere.

Creston: A huge snake like reptile that lives in the body of the dead. It eats only decaying corpses. It is mostly friendly, but can be mean. It dwells in the cave of Firota.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Names are nothing of meaning. They are nearly a cover for something much worse.


	7. Let me die

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Firota is my killer.

O.o Well, so far so good, huh? You don't think so, do you? Well anyway, I am tired, but I will go on. Firota is watching to make sure I do a good job, so don't worry, I will try my best. Warning: Maybe Male-to-male stuff. I don't know about Firota and Light…The summary is: What is that smell? What happens next?

Chapter 7: Let me die!

My first though was this: Kill me, just don't leave me in here.

Firota had opened the door to the room. I had smelled it instantly. The smell of death, decay, and decomposing bodies. I nearly threw up. Firota had walked into the room, caring me. Firota set me down, against a wall. I couldn't see anything. The light was shut off, and I don't really think this world had electricity. He only kneeled down by me, wrapped me in a cloth, mostly for the blood that was coming down from my back. It was warm in this room. I didn't think that this room needed any more heat. Firota patted my head and then said as he walked out, "Perhaps a night in here will make you change your mind."

I was left in total darkness. The sound of dripping coming from some place in the corner of the room. I merely sat there, listening. My mind wanted to think that something was alive in here. Logic told me something else. There was something in here…oh yes, but it wasn't alive. I could smell it. The smell was so disgusting. I could feel my throw up coming up. I held it down, taking my mind off of it from the pain I felt in my back. It hurt so much. It was like when I went to move, the blood came down more. I gave a groan and let my back just beat on it's own. I could hear it. A heart beat.

The beats came from my chest, and my cuts. But, that led to other things. L…He was dieing. Slowly. He was slowly going insane. The stone. I wished I had it so that I could tell L where I was. If something didn't happen, both of us would die. L would go insane, and I would be…well, I really don't know. I silently heaved, trying to get a normal beat in my chest. I couldn't though. I couldn't think of anyone but him.

I thought of those eyes, those large eyes. I thought of that smile. I thought of his awkward sitting stance. I laughed gently at that. Would he ever sit like that again? I wasn't sure. Would I ever sit next to him? Something inside of me longed for it. Another part told me that I would never have it. That I would always be lost. My body trembled. I would give anything for him to be happy, alive would be awesome. Alive is good. Alive is…Oh god. I felt a tear run down my face.

My body slowly slid down. My face landed on something smooth, soft, and wet. I jerked my body up fast. I let my hands slowly examine it. I pealed my hand back though when I realized that it was a body. I felt my body heave. I felt sick again. I was about to throw up when I heard something. My eyes shot open, trying to see anything. I looked around. There was nothing. I heard a low hiss sound. I stood still.

Something slithered below me. It went over my fingers, slowly. I felt the thing move on. It slithered again. I drew my hand back and I thought I heard something laugh. I listened and the laughing was there. It was low. I heard a small voice say, "Hello Light Yagami."

My body jumped, but I was quiet. I didn't know if I should answer this thing. I felt the slithering below me again. It felt hard, and it was kind of wet. I reached away from it, holding my hand, "Who is there?"

The slithering thing moved away and I heard the gentle voice again. It sounded fragile. It was also that of a woman's. "I am a Cerston. I will not hurt you." She gave a small laugh.

I moved uneasily, "What are you."

"I am a Cerston." She suddenly seemed to realize that I had no clue of these words. "I am a snake like creature. Do not fear, I will not hurt you. I don't eat living things." She gently brushed up against me.

"You feel like a stick." I said this. I had my idea that she was a small creature.

"Haha, that my boy, is only my tongue. Do you wish to see my real body?"

My fear was deepening. That was only her tongue? If that was her tongue then she had to be at least…5 feet long. I took a gulp, "I would really rather not know."

She laughed again, "It is okay. You will see me when your master let's you back out. I can't believe you didn't see me when you entered." There was no mock in her voice. She only stated a fact. It didn't make me mad or anything.

"He is not my master." I stated blankly.

"Hmm, I see. Then you must be his prisoner." She said. I heard her sigh, "I am sorry for your predicament."

I tilted my head, "Can you tell me anything about Firota?" I was in a very odd place; it would make me feel better to know something about this strange thing. I waited.

"Yes…I could. I will state the obvious first. Then, you can ask what ever question you want to ask…" She was quiet for a moment. Then she began,  
"As you may not be able to tell, or perhaps you noticed, Firota is not full Shinigami. No, he was once human in fact." I gasped at this, but kept my attention from the direction of the voice. "Yes, he was once human. A long time ago. But, the king of the Shinigami punished him. It is not sure what he did to be punished so, but he was. He was turned into a shinigami. Death Note ruler if you want me to call him that." She gave a small groan, "He lost his eye because a fight over a girl Shinigami. Life note user. I really don't know why we have them, they really have no purpose." I thought for a second, 'I could use one of them.' I listened to her talk again. "Well anyway, Ryuk fought him, and Ryuk won, he took out Firota's eye. But, after Ryuk had won, he went to go and claim his prize. The girl was gone though. She had left a note saying that she would not stand for this. That she did not believe in people fighting over a small cause." The monster laughed gently, it sounded sad though, "Poor girl left, took almost ever single Life note with her. They all followed her. She was the loveliest, cunning, and reckless. She was everything. The only true Life Note user to make it out of the war alive. The Death Note gods stopped the war by the way." She stopped and must have been looking around.

I myself could feel my head getting lighter and a feeling of sickness settle over me. I said to her slowly, "When you said that he was a human…how did he become a death god. I mean, I get the point where he was damned to being one, couldn't he just like, have been killed?"

The snake was quiet. She spoke in a whisper, or hiss, "He was smart. Such a smart boy…They said that the death god feel in love with him. Maybe…I don't really think so though. I think he just hated him with a passion. Well anyway, they had somehow gotten him to follow a Shinigami into this world. From here, he was damned to stay and become a shinigami." She laughed again, "But, since he was a smart and cunning human, he was an amazingly awesome shinigami. He went insane from all of the power and control."

I gave a small sigh. So much now made sense, except for, "Why is he hell bent on torturing me?"

She sounded kind of sad, yet true, "You must remind him of himself. You do have the brainpower. He had been talking about you quiet a lot."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, trying to strain my eyes for the first time to see her. I could see inside of the darkness, something even darker, a light shade around a long thing. It was she, it had to be. Was she really that big? It seemed her face drew up to mine, her eyes opened and for the first time, I saw the red flame of sadness wash over me, "Just trust me…" I could see it in those eyes. In the dark, they glowed, they burned. It was like fire in my head. She was looking right at me. Her eyes as big as mine, almost bigger. Her head was bigger then mine, I think. That is what my mind thought of when I saw the eyes. She was huge. Enormous. I gasped.

She went back again, closing her eyes. I looked for the red flames again, but they were gone. Long gone. I said in a shaky voice, "You…your…"

She said to me, "I am very old Light…My eyes will stay closed. Sorry for the scare."

I turned, leaning up against the wall with some pain, "There are dead bodies everywhere." I sighed in a cold hate for Firota. "What is the worst he could do to me?"

"You really want me to answer that?" She asked, pity in her voice.

"Yes."

"Then the answer is…Keep you alive…" She sounded forgiving, sad. How could she possess so much emotion? How?

I half expected that. I didn't want to die, but then again, I didn't want to live. L was already a cause enough to die on my own. I sighed, "Well, it seems that you know enough. I have already tried to kill myself and failed so, if I can't do it come time and I ask you to, would you?"

She was silent for a long time. I thought of something. That during this period of time, she was thinking of my future, that some how she could see into it, as if she was looking ahead. Figuring out what she could and would tell me. I waited for her to say to me, "Okay Light…I will." She was kind of sad sounding, and I knew that it might come to it. I only gave a smile; I had a back up plan after all. I just hoped that it would not come to it.

My head fell back against the wall and I closed my eyes, sleep was going to settle on me sometime. So I waited for it. It came.

I woke up to the sound of that door opening. My eyes were blurred, but I could tell that Firota was in front of me due to the huge shadow that loomed over me. I looked up. He smiled and bent down; he picked me up with ease and began to take me away. Out of the place with Cerston in it.

CERSTON! My eyes shot from every direction. I thought I would never see her. But, the dead bodies that lied around almost covered her. It was like a mountain. A mountain of dead bodies. Cerston was huge too. Her head was protruding from the top. She looked at me, watching, but her eyes were not open. I could tell because those eyes were not watching, nor looking at me with that intense fire stare. Her body took up half of the room. Her body was at least 23 ft long, maybe longer, her thick body was about 2ft at the thickest point. (The center.) And her head was about the size of my body. I cringed, she could have eaten me. Devoured me in one bite. Slowly, but she didn't. She watched me go and seemed to frown. Her black body seeping back into the darkness as the door closes. I closed my eyes for a second. I didn't think I would see her again. It was in that moment I remembered my dad. How she had given me that almost same sad look as I walked out that door.

Firota set me on the table, looking down at me. I took a breath of fresh air, how I longed for it. It seemed like such sweet bliss as I inhaled the smell of something besides dead decaying bodies. Firota watched me but then slinked over to the back of me. He looked at the back of me, then gently touched my cuts. My back shot forward and I thought I was going to scream. He only came closer to me, holding my chest with his large hand and then placed another hand on my back. I closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath and I cringed. Firota only laughed.

"Don't touch me." I said lowly.

He tilted his head forward, looking at me, "I'll touch you if I want…Have a nice chat with Cerston?" He gently let my back fall into a slow beat of anger. I let him put a new coating of something slimy on my back that came from another jar. It was cold, but felt so good. I relaxed as he smothered it onto me and rubbed it in with surprisingly gentle hands.

Firota was close to the back of my ear, "You know what else this stuff is good for?" He questioned me with a sense of thickness in his breath.

I shrugged a bit. He breathed on my neck with warm breath. It felt good and I felt my eyes close as he bit down on my ear. I gave a small gasp as I felt his teeth nibble them. He had brought his hands up and where dragging them all around my chest area. He began to send vibrations of comfort up and down my spine. I liked it. I thought of my dad, then, L.

L was like a star. He was there, yet he wasn't. And the thoughts of him there in my head made it so much worse then anything else here.

Firota moved down to my neck, he began to pick a spot and suck on it. I figured a hicky would form there. But it didn't matter, I was going to die soon anyway. I felt his hands move around my body, tickling, rubbing. Groping. Firota was searching with one of his hands. It began to travel down more and more. It dipped down and began to try and sneak under my pants. I said lowly, panting, "No…Stop…" I was unsure of myself. What was there left, I had nothing, nothing to give but my body. It felt so good too.

"Why do you care?" I heard the older Shinigami rasp. It was so true, "You have no one anymore. Just let me take you…" He sounded sad a bit. I could sense something. It was like a tingling feeling in my head. It was like something that I had felt before…But what? I couldn't remember. But I did find myself saying to Firota in a pathetic and weak voice, "Go on, take me then. I give up…I have killed, or let down everyone I love…I have nothing more." I could feel hot tears begin to grow in the corners of my eyes. They did not fall though. They remained. I closed my eyes for a second as I felt his hand grasp me. I even gave a gasp as the cold hand clenched me.

"Let him go Firota."

My head, Firota's head, and I think some of the skulls all turned to the entrance of the cave. Like a ghost. Or more so, like a demon that wouldn't die. He was there. He had his hands balled into fists, and he was glaring at Firota.

End of chapter 7. All right, bring on the reviews. I need them. This story seems to be getting a lot of them. Oh, sorry for the major cliffy everyone. I will be back momentarily.

Synthic Ta: The same thing as a synthic only a lot more deadly. It has more of a grim spirit that possesses it. It can think, talk, and act on its own. The body is almost unable to become normal again, and can loose insanity to madness. The mind becomes alive once more, causing the previous owner to fight with it over the body.

Wicton: The stage before Synthic. It starts out slowly, and slowly becomes clearer. Its goal is to become a full Synthic so that it can become more powerful. Killing it's killer is it's main source to live.

Synthic: When the dead walker grows a mind of it's own, but not for the better. They get this form when they are told how they died by their killer. They go through, sadness, anger, or jealousy; synthic is a mixture of all of them. They still do not really have a mind of their own, they only seek revenge, and hold grudge.

Ento: The walking dead that obey its owner.

Kistame: The gem that binds master and servant.

Kinto: When the dead walker becomes too weak to go on it becomes a shell of nothing.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Today, someone said 'I love you' to me. I said back, 'Don't waste your time, you know what will happen.'


	8. One time for you and eternity for me LvK

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Okies, thank you for all of the good reviews. Sorry that the last chapter was so short. Don't worry though, this one is longer. I think. Okies, well I think you all want to get to this one, so you will just have to guess what will happen in this chapter. Something tells me that you won't care though. Ahah. Warnings: Male to male body touching. A lot more then touching too. The moment you all have been waiting for, who will sleep with who…enjoy.

Chapter 8: One time with you, an eternity to me L vs. Kira part 2

"_Let him go Firota." _

My head, Firota's head, and I think some of the skulls all turned to the entrance of the cave. Like a ghost. Or more so, like a demon that wouldn't die. He was there. He had his hands balled into fists, and he was glaring at Firota.

Firota took his hand out of my pants and turned fully to him. He growled with anger. He was probably pissed because he had me, and now he didn't. My own heart had stopped, my eyes glued on him. He looked over at me and smiled, and said, "He is mine to kill and torment."

Ryuk's voice boomed. He took a step forward and gave another growl to Firota who matched his and said, "You have taken my heart away before, and you will not do it again." A screech erupted from his mouth and he come forward. He charged at Ryuk. Ryuk spread his wings and flew away, taking to the sky in a heroic attempt to catch a gust of wind and drift off to somewhere else.

I jumped off of the table, seeing it as a chance to get away. I found my shirt, and put it on. Half way to the entrance of the cave though I realized that it was no use. I had no one to go to anymore. Ryuk was going to probably die when Firota catches up to him. I looked to the back of the cave. The door. Cerston. She would kill me. She could take me out of this world. I began to walk to the back.

"Where do you think you are going?" I heard a deep familiar voice say.

I turned back to face him. Not knowing what to believe. L stood there. He was like a light in the dark. I could tell that he was there, I could see his face, his expression. It wasn't human. He gave a smile.

I took a step back as he came toward me. He was faster though; he began to run at me. 'What was the use?' I thought. I stopped and let him grab my arm and force me back. He hissed into my ear, "Shut up, and just come along." He forced me to the edge of the cave. I took my first look outside for what seemed to be days. It was only really 1 and a half though, I thought.

L dragged me down the side of the hill. I thought that we would be on some ledge, but no, we were on a hill. It wasn't even that steep either. We walked for a while too. The woods becoming deep within seconds. I let him take me where he wanted to. What else would I do? I couldn't fight him. He was too strong for me. Especially now. So I let him take me to the pit of the forest. I let him set me down and push me forward.

I turned to him, not knowing what to say to the person I had killed, even though I had loved him. I still loved him. I did. I just couldn't say it.

L smiled, an evil grin that told me I was the real killer. He knew the truth. I looked into those eyes that had once held real life in them. The eyes that had once seen green, happiness, and love. Now seeing black and decaying roses that smelled like rotting plants. I listened as he said to me in a hiss that tickled my eardrums, "I know your Kira. There is no hiding it anymore. YOU killed ME. You have made me this…" He pointed to himself.

My thoughts were that he was a synthic Ta, what Ryuk had said he would become. And that he would kill me when he realized this. I said this in a very low voice, "I don't deny anything…" I couldn't say more.

"So, you are my killer? You mercilessly killed me. You brought me back, then you lied to me…Why?" He had question in his eyes. He had brought out a knife. A small one. It looked to be rusty. By the looks of it, I could tell that he had found it on the ground or stole it from Ryuk. What could I do but stare at him? I know, I could tell him. I could tell him the truth. But the words wouldn't come out.

I could see L watching me, waiting for my reply. He was fast to realize that he wasn't going to get one. He scowled with anger that seeped out from his eyes that where hidden behind bangs of black. "Then I will kill you." He lunged for ward as I stood there, not moving. If he was going to kill me, he could. I wouldn't move, he could do what ever he wanted.

L punched me before he cut my cheek with the blade. He had done it to see if I would attack back. I didn't move. I only went back because the force of the punch was so strong. I let my body fall, but I got back up. He grinned, "Fight back."

I said nothing, only looked at him. He came at me again, this time, a long, blood-curdling scream came from me as he stabbed me in the shoulder with the knife. Not just a pussy stab either. He lunged it in, and then ripped it out. Damn it, it made me cry out in pain. I didn't think it could hurt so much. My heart still hurt more though.

L stabbed me in the leg, pissed because I didn't throw anything at him. "Fight BACK! KIRA!" His voice was now different. There was a kind of panic in it.

He came at me again. Each attack that he would make would have little effect on me besides pain, and blood falling freely. I expected to go numb at any moment. Nothing did though. It all stayed in tact. I watched him as he walked up to me, me getting up off of the ground for the 6th time. He threw a knife to the ground, "Attack me. Kira, this is what you want!" He let his arms go to the outside of his body. His rib cage, everything wide open to me. To the world. I shuddered, I could kill him. No, I had had my chance once in this lifetime. I didn't life it. I wouldn't do it again. I took up the blade.

I held it up to my own body, "I can't. I can't kill you again…" I could feel the tears break free and begin their journey down my face and landing onto the decaying ground below. L looked shocked, "What!"

I took the knife and aimed it at my heart, "Is this what you want L? I will kill myself for you. Only for you…I can…I have done it before, I'll do it now." I watched him.

I expected something. I didn't really know what, but something told me that I should do it. Push the blade into my body. I dreamt of it too. But he was different. I couldn't tell what was the matter, something though. Something was going on inside of him. He looked at me with eyes that where long gone. Gone I thought forever, but then I saw it, I saw him. L, L was in there, he was alive, and he was fighting the thing. He could hear me. If I were to die, I wanted to die in front of the real L. I began to push the blade forward.

Something grabbed me. At the same time yelling for me not to do it. It said, "Light! DON'T DO IT!" I found myself with out a blade in my hand, and my back on the ground. I don't think I could get up again.

L was on top of me, his face looking into mine. I could see the real L for a second, but that damned Synthic Ta was there too. He demanded vengeance. I could see him take over the body again and that same thirst for blood was back in his eyes. He picked up his knife again and I watched as his hands brought it up. He was yelling, normal voice, and the demonic voice that had taken over his body. He yelled out as he brought down the knife, "Now I kill you Kira!"

"I love you…" I said. I didn't yell it. I just said it. But I guess it was enough to stop everything in the world from moving. Everything…I think even the world stopped. I close my eyes and say lowly, "I only wanted to love you." I figured if he was going to let me say these last few words, I would say them.

His body seemed to go limp and he looked down at me and said in a cautious voice, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "I love you…I did kill you, I only did it because I loved you so much though. That I thought you would hate me if I said it, IF I told you. God did I love you; I brought you here so that I could bring you back. We could be together…We could have been together...I'm so sorry…You can kill me now…" I looked down, the tears stinging and running down.

I felt the body on top of mine go slump even more. Then, I felt warmth. He had leaned down and his arms where around my body. I was in a hug I realized. The warmth felt so good, I brought my hands up, wanting to hug him back. The pain in my shoulder was like, I don't really know, I would say, like a stab in the shoulder. I did hold him though besides the pain. I could feel hot tears come down onto my neck. It took me a few seconds before I realized it was his tears.

"L, is it you…" I asked. Please be him, Please be L.

L backed up a bit, "A little. I can't really say, it is me, master…" He looked innocent all of a sudden.

I looked up, I was going to keep crying, but something told me to stop and suck it up. "Is the Synthic gone?" I asked, being careful.

L gave me a gentle smile, "Yes, how can I prove it though?" He was looking down at me with eyes filling with what looked to be tears. I didn't think that he could cry though because he was an Ento…or something. I wasn't sure anymore. The only thing I could care about anymore was if he was himself, and if he could be saved.

I said nothing to him. I didn't know myself how to answer him. I could ask him more questions, I could give him a knife and say kill me, but the knife was too far away. And if he was back to being a slave, then he might kill me because I tell him to. "How can we communicate?"

He leaned down, "We are physically connected right now." He slowly pressed his lips against mine. I could feel warmth, something I didn't expect to still be lingering there inside of him. But it was. "I think I know how I can show you…" He said these words gently to me. I could feel the smile he gave to me press against my own face. I soon followed the smile to give him one myself.

"I don't know…" I said very slowly as he began to kiss my neck. "Your not the real L."

L stopped for a second, "For these few minutes, I am…You will see." He looked down at me. I didn't know how I knew, but he was telling the truth. Somewhere the real L was doing this, he was moving, talking. He was connecting with me. I could feel the tears begin again as he took his gaze away.

I let him take off my pants, as I took off his. His shirt was being removed in a fast way. The way a human would. I looked upon muscle and ripples of smooth chest. My own body being turned me on with the powerful look he had, and yet it was delicate. It was so tender. Perhaps not a real dominate one, but the dominated? I grinned a bit. So that is where he lay in the position now? I began to pick my own body up, so that we sit in each other's laps basically. Kissing each other as if the other will leave and never return. Two loved ones that had tasted something and don't want to let go. "Never let go." I whispered, hoping he would hear my words deep inside.

L seemed to moan into the kiss as I rubbed his body. Tickling things on him that shouldn't be, but needed to.

His hands wondered down my body, which was exposed and had been for some minutes now. We both naked, him trying to get a good look, but being deprived that because he was too selfish and wanted to taste me more. It had to be the real L. Like I was something sweet to him, something so good, like his cake that he would eat all of the time in front of me. I was okay with this though. His hand reached my Unit. (Unit penis) Grasping it was the first thing he did, my reaction to this movement was to gasp. I did this and that allowed L to get a better ground in my mouth. He forced his tongue in, and I had to say this, I didn't mind.

His rhythm made me sad when he moved away from my mouth. His lips and body bending down to move to a different area of my body. He took me into his mouth and began to suck. It started out gently, like a girl's lips, but began to become more stern and strict like a man's. L moved up and down on me, my moaning becoming louder and more hearable. Him becoming happier himself because I could feel the sounds coming out of his mouth as they vibrated along on my unit. Like hums that felt good and tickled. I could feel the burn and I soon felt like I should have been doing something. I placed a hand at his entrance. I eased a finger in.

He paused for a second, but I could tell he was getting use to it. He seemed okay with the fact that I was preparing him while he sucked at me. I moved them in and out and soon added another. My pace becoming faster and faster as I added and moved my fingers in and out. I only took them out and stopped when I felt my unit reach its limit and it burst into L's mouth.

I could tell he knew I was going to do that, because when he looked up, he smiled and said in the most sexiest and most seductive voice he could muster, "I like that taste…So sweet..." I could feel my face burn and he repositioned himself so that he was on his back. I moved between his legs and positioned myself in front of him. I asked him; unsure of it he really wanted to do this, "Are you sure?"

He looked at me and smiled, "More then ever…Light." His words where enough. I could feel myself get hard again, and I was soon at the point of thrusting myself into him. My back was in pain too. That was still there. It felt horrible, but it was becoming more and more hard to keep track of it because L was something that demanded my full attention. Like always. I gave it to him.

I let myself rest inside of him for a moment. Him getting used to the feeling of me being there, inside of him. He smiled at me. He didn't have to say he was ready, I just knew.

I began to slowly move in and out. The feel of him, he was so tight, and warm. It felt so well caved in around the edges of my Unit. It made me moan as I thrust in and out of him, his legs hanging over my shoulder. His moans and grunts making me even more into it. I wanted to fuck his brains out, but I couldn't. One: Because I loved him. And two: Because I really didn't have the energy, nor the pain tolerance right now. I instead took it slow, painfully slow.

L was moaning and even began begging. I thought it was so cute. I took his Unit into my hands and began to pump it. I smiled as I saw beads of sweat on his face come down.

Within a matter of seconds from that point on, we were both cuming and giving a shout of each others names. Me saying more then a name, "I love you…L please don't leave me."

"I wont…" He said slowly as I began to ease out of him. I could tell that he was so tired. Myself was probably the same way. I let him lay in my arms. I stocked his head with my hands and shushed him. He was quiet for a while, and then he leaned up and gave me one final kiss. He then said slowly, "I won't…" His eyes closed and I could feel his breath go into an even sleep. Or what I thought was an even sleep.

I dressed myself, then him. He wouldn't get up. I tried my best, but he wouldn't open his eyes nor would he say anything.

Ryuk found us before we could even do anything else. I thought he might have been dead. He looked kind of bloody though. I looked at him. The first thing I wanted to do was kill him. But I soon found his hand extended, and him holding something out to me. It was the Kistame. I took it in my hands, but then I turned back to him and flung my arms around him. I didn't know if he realized right away that I was hugging him, but he did return my hug after some delay. I said to him, "Thank you for saving me."

He laughed like he always did and said to me, "I thought you were going to die from L. Looks like you saved him though." He looked around me.

"Same here…" I looked back at Ryuk though, "What happened?"

"We fought, I ended up getting the Kistame back though. Then after that I left." He gave a grin that was his true trademark. I missed it. It was good to have it back though. I walked back over to L; he lay there, looking like he was sleeping. I knelt down.

Ryuk was one of the slow ones because he said to me, "What did you do to him Light? He looks exhausted."

I must have been blushing because next thing I knew Ryuk was laughing and saying to me, "Light…you devil…" He was mocking me now.

I turned back to him, "Shut up!" I was so embarrassed, but I don't think he knew what had gone on. I held the Kistame in my hand and firmly said, "Get up L. Please…"

He did. But he was back to how he was the first day I had met him after his death. He was nothing. He was an empty shell again. Only, this time, he seemed emptier. He looked at me. For a second he held my gaze, and then he fainted.

Ryuk knew what happened right away. He turned to me and said, "He is worn out Light…Too worn out…"

I looked back at him, searching his face for an answer before he could give me one. I didn't get such luck though. So I waited for him to tell me the saddest news besides death, "L has turned into a Kinto…a dead walker that has no energy. Or very little. He might die Light…" He only looked down, not knowing how to look me in the eyes.

I looked over at him, "He can die?" I didn't want to believe it. I was told he couldn't. I looked back at Ryuk, anger growing inside of me now, "You said that he couldn't die!"

"He has become more then an Ento Light! He had become a Synthic Ta! He should be dead now, his body too weak to even go on. The mind should have exploded. No though! He is still alive…" He yelled it at me.

He took a death, "We can still save him. We just have to get to Life Note faster, that is all." He looked up at the sky. The sun was going to set. He glared at the beasts that were soon to take over the night and he yelled. I covered my ears. The birds and creatures around us made terrified noises that they didn't want to be caught by the Shinigami.

Ryuk noticed me and walked over, "I am sorry Light. Do you want to get some sleep tonight, and then, we will fly tomorrow. If we don't take any breaks, we should make it there…by tomorrow night. Don't worry, L will live."

I looked at him, his reassuring words made me tired and happy at the same time. I took his words and nodded as I smiled to him and said as I gave him a hug goodnight, "Thank you again."

Ryuk laughed gently and then walked away, perching inside of a tree, watching and making sure we were safe as we slept.

I took my place next to him. Next to L. I held him in my arms, the cold of the night really coming at me, but not that much anymore. I smiled slowly as I whispered into his ear, hoping he could hear me, "I love you…I won't lose you again."

I felt my tears begging to come down my face again and I could feel a pain come on me. It was a physical pain; it was more of a mental pain. God did it hurt. It's like when you know you have someone, so close, and then you lose them, and then they come back, only you lose them again. And no amount of tears can make them come back, nor make the pain go away. I found myself saying to L before my eyes shut and I fell into darkness, "Crying as if two lovers that had something, they loved, and had lost again. I think I can only be with you in death my love…"

The end of chapter 8. Okies, tell me how you liked it. I have thanks to give to people, and I think you all need some new definitions. Hmmmmmm, um, lets see, don't those endings just get to you? Makes you want to read the next chapter. Omgosh, I should tell you this ahead of time but my stories are not really happy ones. I hate to tell you all this, especially all of you optimistic people, the world, and life itself is not happy. I do not make fairy tails to make you happy. They should really touch you, make you think. I wish I were good enough to make those kinds of stories. Maybe in time I will. But till then, you all have to cope with my immature ass. Oh and, there might be another volume to this. Well, see you in the next chapter, bye bye. Thanks to: Fallan Phantem akari-hayashi Sepsku Twilight Butterfly Fluffy'sBaby (There are suppose to be spelling errors. I did some on purpose.) driftingwanderer TheLustofkilling (ass hole, comment my stories on the bottom, not by PM. Stupid.) and I think that is it. Well bye.

Ento: The walking dead that obey its owner.

Kistame: The gem that binds master and servant.

Kinto: When the dead walker becomes too weak to go on it becomes a shell of nothing.

Lakten: A shinigami weapon that can kill almost anything. It can only be used for good, and used for the right reasons.

LifeNote: A person that has a book called the life note and can bring back humans or things from the dead for a price. The price is life.

Winsters: A flying demon that roams and rules the skies of the Shinigami realm. They come out at day rarely. They are most active at night. They manly stick to the skies.

Actids: Volcano's that spit out acid instead of magma.

Rytos: Bugs from hell that dwell in the shinigami world.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I fear that now we are together, you might be the one to fall.

Extra story: Preview for: Harem Nights stories 

Come; join us as we tell stories in the night. Before bed so that your dreams can be full of love, and heartfelt meanings. In the Harem Nights, you will hear tales of men and woman falling in love with soul mates of theirs. Many can enjoy the tales…and some may even be true. So, come and sit with us as we tell the tales of our past, our future, or just made up.

The tale of two men

Once there were two brothers. They lived a life as poor men, but they didn't mind much. The both would help each other with work that each would have on the fields. They had no wives because both brother thought love was a silly thing. They thought that it would only get in the way with their work and such meanings to them selves.

One day though, the brothers were out to the market. They were walking and both decided to go into a different part of the market. The meat side for the eldest brother, and the bread side for the other. So both went their ways and agreed to meet back here, in the middle of the entire market.

While the younger brother was looking for bread, the eldest brother was looking for meat. The eldest brothers name was Shou and he was very handsome, like his brother who looked like him. His younger brothers' name was Chi. Shou and Chi were the same except for one thing, their hair. Shou's hair was brown, while Chi's was blond.

Shou was on his side of the market when all of a sudden, someone ran into him. He fell to the ground, taking the person with him. The person landed on top of him. He looked into the person that lay on top of him. She gave a startled cry and then got up again. Shou got up as well. He looked at the girl. She was beautiful. She had blue eyes, and a cloak over her body. She looked to be hiding. Shou held onto the girl, "Who are you?" He asked.

The girl only looked at him. She then said, "Lo." Then she began to run away again.

Shou thought he was in heaven. The girl's voice was that of an angel, and she sounded so pretty. She herself was beautiful. In seconds, Shou found himself in love.

A few minutes later Chi was wondering around, looking for some good bread. He found some and bought it. He smiled at himself when he thought of how good it would be when him and his brother would eat it. He turned around and was about to begin looking for his brother when all of a sudden, someone ran into him.

The person pushed him aside. He turned to them and they turned back. It was a girl. She looked young. Her eyes met his and he looked into them. They were a wonderful shade of blue. Her cloak covering her hair and body. He smiled at the girl and her beautiful face, "What is your name?"

"Ve." She said simply, then she ran away.

Chi just stood there, smiling at the girl as she ran off, disappearing into the crowd of people. He soon found that he too was in love.

The two brothers eventually found each other and began to walk home. The walk home was almost silent, except for the fact that both of them were humming a tune of their own.

Finally, when they reached home and told each other of the food they had gotten, Shou asked Chi this, "Why are you so happy?"

Chi looked down really quick, 'If I tell him that I am in love, then I will have broken my promise to him.' He smiled up to his brother, "I am just so happy about the bread." He began to walk away, but turned to his brother and asked him, "How come you are so happy Shou?"

Shou thought for a second, 'If I tell him that I am in love, he will be mad. I can't do that to him.' He smiled, "The meat, it is really good. Is it not?" He frowned for a second.

Chi smiled at his brother, "It is good." He walked out of the room. When both brothers saw that the other was out of site, they both sighed in sadness. "How will I ever find her again?" They both asked air.

Later on that week, Shou couldn't take it. He went back into the market, not telling his brother were he was going. When he had gotten there though, he did not find the girl called 'Lo.' So he waited. He wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling that the girl would show up.

After a few hours, he was about to leave when all of a sudden, someone came up to him. He looked at the person. The cloak covered her face, and her body was slender and petit looking. He smiled, "Lo."

The girl looked up, "You remember me." She smiled softly.

"Yes, how could I forget such a gorgeous creature?" He took up her hand and kissed it gently.

A whistle blew in the far off distance. The girl's head spun around. She looked frantically around. She turned back to Shou, "Don't forget my name. Meet me on top of Flower hill tomorrow." She spun and began to run. Shou was so happy he only watched as she ran away.

Then he began to go home. When he got there, his brother was nowhere to be found. He sat at the table, thinking of Lo, the gorgeous beauty from the market.

Chi was in the woods. He had no clue where his brother was, but thought that he would go and collect some wood in case it got cold tonight. He had an arm full when all of a sudden, a twig snapped behind him. He spun around, startled.

The girl stood there, blue eyes watching him. He smiled at the girl, "Ve, is that you?" He asked her.

The girl smiled sweetly, "You remember me?" She took a step closer.

Chi walked up to her, dropping his kindling. "How could I forget you?" He kissed her hand and smiled.

A whistle blew in the distance. Once again, the girl looked behind her, frantically looking side to side. She turned to Chi, "Remember my name…meet me on top of Flower hill tomorrow." She turned, and ran.

Chi was so absorbed in the girl, he didn't notice her frantic actions, but her words rang in his head. He turned and went home.

When Chi took a step into his house, his brother was already home. He looked to his brother, "Shou, were where you today?" He asked his brother.

"I was in the market, I went there to meet…a man about some fruit." He hid his real sentence with a fast cover up. He looked at his brother, "You?"

Chi thought for a second, "I was looking for some wood, but, it is damp…" He turned away, "I think I will go back out tomorrow."

Shou smiled, "So will I." He watched his brother walk away, glaring as he left the room.

The next day, Shou left a few minutes early, meeting Chi next to the door. Chi looked at his brother, "You are leaving a bit early, aren't you?"

Shou smiled at his brother, "And you?"

"Well um…" Chi couldn't find a reason to go out looking for sticks for fire early. Because he and his brother knew that it would still be damp from the night. So he just leaned against the wall, "What about you?"

"I want to see if the merchant is still there." He smiled again, knowing that something was up with his brother, "You are lying to me." His smiled faded, and he looked on at his brother.

Chi looked at his brother, mortified, "No, no I am not! I only wish to go for a walk!" He turned away from his brother. Then, he ran out of the house, running to the woods.

Shou only grunted at his brother, "Bye." He said in a cocky way. He began to walk up the road toward Flower hill.

Chi too began to curve his path and take the wooded path to Flower hill, "Wait till he sees the girl that I have fallen in love with. He will die with shame!" He began to walk faster.

Shou and Chi were both walking up the big hill, each coming from a different direction. They were both bent on getting to the top first. So that they could get the girl, that they thought they were sworn to love and then marry to flash off to the other.

They both reached the top at the same time, and there they both saw each other. At the base of the giant flower tree, sat the girl. Both boys looked at the girl and said, "Lo." The other said "Ve."

That was when both brothers saw each other. They looked at each other and began to say each other's name, a hiss coming from the others mouth. They both felt anger for the other that they had never felt before for the other. Shou ran at Chi, Chi ran at Shou. They meet each other in the middle. They stood silent, not moving for a second, and then Chi punched his brother. His brother fell, but got back up.

Soon, both were there, punching each other with all of their might. It wasn't really the fact that they both were really there; it was because the other felt betrayed, and left behind. They both felt like they were played because they had gone behind the others back.

Chi found himself under his brother, feeling the weight, and knowing that he was too weak to do anything. He waited for the punch, hoping that it wouldn't hurt.

"Do you remember my name?" Said someone. Both boys looked up.

The girl stood there. She watched them. Her smile was faded, and her body looked even more fragile then before. She waited for the answer.

Both boys said the name that they knew. When they heard it said by the other, Shou rolled off of his brother. He began to laugh.

Chi looked at his brother, as if he were insane, "What is so funny?"

"I almost killed you over a girl." He began to cry, "A girl."

Chi looked at his brother then at the girl. The girl smiled, realizing that the younger brother now understood.

Both brothers embraced each other. Shou was first to say, "Sorry, if you wish to love, love. I have not the reasons to hold you back."

"Yes, you may as well. I was silly for thinking that both of us could go with out loving someone at the same time. It…was silly." Said Chi next to his brother. They both turned and looked at the girl.

The girl smiled, "For love is something that has to be there, you have to have it. Don't deny each other from it." She smiled as she began to dissolve. Being taken away by the wind, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Lo." Said Shou.

"Ve." Said Chi cooing in.

Both brothers began to walk down the hill, laughing. "Love." They said in unison. For now they understood: You can bring two people together, the same or different, and you can always get love.

The end. This is just one of the stories inside of the book. I was thinking of a good bedtime story, and I thought of a bunch of these. Tell me if you like them. Harem nights may become a series, or separate stories. I think they will be separate. The only problem I have with them is that I have to use characters from anime, or that already exist. That is hard. But anyway, tell me if you like them and want to see more. No flamers. Thanks.

-D.D.Darkwriter

The Silence Sealed In Tears.


	9. Life Note when fate meets destiny 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, well, I do own something's. Some people, but not L kira, or Life note, or Ryuk.

I think this will be one of the first chapters you will all begin to learn about Life Note. I can't believe it is already thanks giving. Well, tomorrow is. I thought I would be done with this by now. How did you all like the last chapter? Yeah…I know…but anyway, I would…Damn, I forgot. I am sorry. My mind slips sometimes. Sorry it took me so long to type this chapter up though. I hope I didn't loose my plot summary. Shoot. (Sorry girlies, but boy jeans are the best.) Anyway, here we go. (Warning: Male to male touchie…if you don't like, don't read, you will so miss out though. Hehee)

Chapter 9: Life Note/ when fate meets destiny 1

I held him close. What more could I do? Ryuk was sitting up in a nearby tree. My eyes had opened for the umpteenth time that night. I couldn't sleep. L's body wasn't warm. It was kind of cold really. It shifted UN lifelike when I tried to stand. My foot had fallen asleep. My mind was racing.

Finally my body said to my mind, it's time to get up. I listened to my body as I tried to stand. My face kissing ground as I took a step forward.

Ryuk was there in less then a second to come and laugh at me. He did hold me up though. I scowled up at him and hissed out, "Why don't you do something useful and think of a way to get to this 'life note' faster…"

Ryuk was silent a second but looked to L and said to me, "I do have a way. We are going to fly." His face contorted into his smile. His eyes lit up as if there were fire in them. He smiled, "Those damned Wicton's aren't going to stop me." There was something in that voice. It was odd.

I looked at myself. I suddenly had a thought run through my mind. Why was Ryuk so interested in saving me? He could have just let me die. He could have just turned away. Did he really want me to kill me himself that bad? I looked on at him. He had an odd movement in him as he walked away. I rushed after him.

My hand moved up, and I ran my hand up to reach his back. As my hand hit skin, he gave a growl and turned around, as if angered. I stepped back. (I really jumped back.)

He noticed it was I. He looked a bit shy on me and said gently, "Sorry Light, I didn't mean to…" He trailed off, not looking at me anymore.

My hands gently fell back to my sides, "Your hurt." I said. I knew, in a way, I could sense it. I didn't need him to tell me.

He looked at me and after a little pause he laughed and said to me, "So are you."

I looked at him more serious, "Come on, and let me clean it." I wasn't really sure how I was going to do this, seeing as how there was no water, or anything safe around.

Ryuk seemed puzzled, "Why?"

I closed my eyes and gave a sigh, "You are going to get a decaying infection and then die a horrible and painful death."

I wasn't so sure that he lost his mind. He did forget that he was a shinigami and couldn't die. But, there was fun in this, and I couldn't help but give him another smile of mischief and then say, "Well, that's one fun way to die." I began to walk away.

Ryuk grabbed my hand and yanked me back; I fell back, landing on his chest. The cuts in my back had been numb, bed ridden it seemed. But now, they seemed to wake with a new hatred in mind. I tried to keep in the scream of pain but a little escaped. Ryuk looked down at me as I walked over to L's body, "You are hurt too." He let go of my wrist.

I looked back at him, "I am fine. Unlike you, I had my cuts treated."

Ryuk looked down, "So he did cut you?"

I smiled a bit, laughing at the event that had happened for what seemed days ago, "He more like slashed me. But still, your cuts should be tended to." He went over to where I was standing. Turning to face L and gently picking him up he said to me, "I know where water is, safe water. Will that help?"

I nodded with a bit of a glee in my voice. I said slowly, "It will be perfect."

I leaned forward; his back was hurt bad I had guessed. He had two large cuts inside of his back, you couldn't really see them though, and they seeped into his back. Only the hint of a thin trail of blood and the groove it had made in his back. L lay down, next to us on the ground. We were facing back to front, and I only had to reach over and I could dunk the cloth into the water and then bring it up to Ryuk's back. Ryuk munched happily on an apple. I let the cold water from the washcloth rest on his back a moment. He took a sharp breath in, but I could tell that there was a certain kind of calm in it. I let the cloth remain there for a moment, then I asked some questions that had been eating away at my skull like some kind of bug that came from this world. "Why did you save me, and how did you know that L wasn't going to kill me?"

Ryuk was silent for a while, more then what I would have liked really. I ended up pressing down a bit harder down onto his back and having him go, "Yes, yes okay…" He took a rather deep breath and then said in a close voice, "To your second question, I knew he wouldn't kill you because, I can see your life span. I know how long you are going to live Light, and how. I also know that you weren't going to die last night." He was quiet again. I thought I was going to have to press more information out of him again when he continued with his talk. "And to your first question…" He looked to me, turning his body and laughing, half of his face hidden my darkness, "Have you forgotten already? Remember when I said that I would be the only one to kill you? Well, I am hell bent on that being the truth." He gave a laugh, "That is all you need to know right now."

I felt something inside of me as I heard those words come out of his mouth. I felt anger, fear, and happiness. It was reassuring to know this. But then again, it was completely unwanted.

I was going to object, but when the sun began to come up, and Ryuk leaned back to see it, I looked as well. He whispered gently into my ear, "How does it feel to look at the sun and think that you will never get that eternal sleep that it seems to take every night?"

As I heard his words I thought them over. I said back to him, "I am human Ryuk, I will die someday." The words sounded fake coming off of my tongue all of a sudden. I shivered, but let my hands continue to bath the cut.

Soon I found that it was soft, and looked to be healed. Well, not healed, but safe from infection. I laughed to myself, it wouldn't get an infection, and Ryuk was a death god. He didn't have anything to fear. It made me feel better though, knowing that he would be okay anyway.

Ryuk got up off of the rock, his wings coming out of his body and allowing them to spread as far as they would. He laughed gently. I looked at him. He looked back.

I said to him, "You ready to get going?"

He walked over to L's body and picked it up. He walked back over to me and offered me his own back, "Yes, you ready?"

I closed my eyes and laughed, "Of course." I hoped onto his back and waited for the sky to become my background.

The earth melted away from us, and I could feel my breath get thin once again. I smiled; the sun was yet to get any higher in the sky. I thought of nothing sad for about a second then reminded myself of L. Him lying in the arms of Ryuk and I gave a sigh. I looked over the edge of the shinigami and saw the ground below. Far below, I could see the ruined ground, and the giant monsters that were big enough to be seen from up here, running around. I gave another groan.

"Why don't you try and relax? Get some sleep; you didn't get that much last night since you were up all night. You are safe up here Light, I promise." He gently purred.

I lay my head up against his warm back, his long hair tickling my face. I closed my eyes and almost eminently fell asleep.

The darkest dreams are from the ones we love

I woke up. The sky had sunk down and seemed to be swallowed up into darkness. My mind was that of mush. It was like an abandoned tunnel. I looked around. Everyone was gone. I looked to my backside; Ryuk was nowhere to be found. I began to panic. I felt a cold chill run up and down my spin. I could feel the pain of something. I could feel…no, wait, I couldn't…I couldn't feel it, my heart. The beat was silent, nothing moved. I looked down. Then I saw it, it was like a red dot on my clothes. I knew what it was with out taking off my shirt. I turned. This wasn't real. I began to run.

I wasn't sure where I was going. All I knew was that I was going to get away from here. I had to. I thought the forest would cover me, making me safe from anything. But I was wrong. There was nowhere safe. To prove my theory, he stepped out of the shadows of a nearby tree. I cringed back, wanting to hide.

He looked at me. I gave a smile, "Firota…" He gave a laugh.

I watched as he steeped out from the shadows and looked upon me. His full figure becoming what looked to me like the real thing. He smiled, "You thought you were gone from me, thought you could get away…" His hand reached forward and I took my step back, trying to get away from his grasp.

He let his hand fall, noticing that his grasp was never going to reach my body. But, the half hidden smile was so betraying, I thought differently to him. His words came out like acid, "What is the matter Light?" He looked sad, the shadows letting my gaze see half of that neurotic face.

"I don't…you can't be here…this is a dream?" I asked. I didn't demand I couldn't. There was no way of knowing. Anything inside of this world could be real. Firota laughed.

"Where you lied to again?" He looked down, his hands seeming to be playing a dance onto the shadows around him. "You have a spell on you…silly boy."

I knew it. There was no other way that I could still think of him. I took another step back, a solid body being pressed against mine. I looked behind me, remembering it. "L." I said to him.

L stood there, his eyes a pit of nothing, something that seemed to be so normal to him now. I wavered, not knowing what other way to go from here. I looked at L. My L. then my attention turned back to him…

"What do you want?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Silly boy…" His body came forward. His hands reached my body, a warmth feeling coming over me. His hands placed warmth, that sickening warmth on my face and he said, "You…" He leaned forward. His lips pressed against mine.

L was behind me the whole time, he grabbed my shoulders, pulling violently all of a sudden onto my shirt, and then tearing it off. My chest now exposed, I pulled away from Firota. Pushing him back was easy, he was caught off guard and it was easy to turn back to L and hold him. I drew him up into a hug and said in a hushed voice, "Save me…why are you doing this?"

He looked at me. I couldn't see it. I couldn't see L. The one who I wanted to love, for him to love me. He wasn't there anymore. I cringed. He smiled at this movement of revulsion and said to me in the Synthic tongue, "I will love to see your body quiver under something you hate."

I pushed him away, letting him fall to the ground. I headed a different way. A new path seeming to open up for me. I ran down this path. The darkness swallowing my body whole. I could hear the laughter of his voice. I could even hear him say to me, "Run as fast as you like Light…that will only make you even more tired." Firota's voice was like a tearing sound in my body.

I looked down at the ground, it seeming to be invisible below me. I could see nothing but the cut. It was bleeding too. I looked at the whole in my chest. I thought for a second that I would never see it again. The reason because Ryuk was the one who had gotten rid of it, healing me. But now, now the haunting cut was back. A stab wound. God damn it, why now? How now? I tripped over something.

L was there in a second, his body covering mine. He pressed his lips onto mine, and I found my body locked down by his over powering hands, connecting my wrists to the ground. I gave a moan when he released his mouth. He whispered in my ear, "You know, when you and L were doing it, it turned me on…I think we should have a little fun." He gave a laugh. I could tell it wasn't him. It was that damned Synthic Ta. I tried to pull up, moving, shoving his body off mine. It wouldn't work. I couldn't move. His strong body was pressed against mine. I felt a hot tear sting my face, "Get off, please."

He laughed at me, and then another's laugh came out of the shadows. Firota stepped out of nowhere. I looked he said, "Ohh, hooo, my you two look cute together."

The Synthic Ta laughed cruelly and said, "Get out of here, he is mine. You can have him next."

Firota gave a small sigh, "You know that I will need him full of energy…" There was a kind of pity in his voice.

"Let me go!" I screamed. I kicked L in the groin. He launched back, body landing a few feet away, quivering and holding his balls. I hoped that that kick would do no damage to his real body. I would kill myself if that happened.

Firota laughed and said to L, "Hey, that looks like it hurt." He laughed again and I got up. I began to run again.

Firota, who knew I was going to run the first chance I got, chased me. He caught me too. If I thought the Synthic Ta was bad, Firota was like the devil. He caught me and the first thing he did was press his front against my back. I could feel him on me. On my body. His hands moved gently down my body, slowly they trailed down to were my member was. I cringed. He was so gentle though. He rubbed, feeling me up as much as he wanted.

L seemed to come out of nowhere, and he was pissed. He stepped in front of me. "To get back at you, I am going to make you enjoy this." He laughed a bit and then seized my neck with his mouth. I moaned into it.

Firota held my arms, locked to his body, and was grasping my groin with the other hand, trying to unzip my pants. L was on the front of my body, making soft noises, and making movements that didn't help to keep the pleasure from escalating through my body and down to my organ. I moaned again.

Firota whispered into my ear, "I like that sound, it suits you."

L whispered into my other ear this, "I wanna hear you scream…pain or pleasure, I want to hear it." He gently took my lips and began to suck on them, the same time, I could feel his tongue pressing into my mouth. I moaned again.

Why? "Why?" I questioned allowed so that they could hear my thoughts.

"Because," Firota said, "We can…" He let L finish, "Because, as long as you sleep Light…Kira…You are ours." He laughed, and Firota began the same chant of malice too.

"No…please no…can't…you just kill me?" I asked.

Firota laughed first and then pulled out my member. He began to stroke it, "No, this is so much more fun…"

L leaned down, making sure his lips where on my nipples and began to suck them. He stopped a moment and said to me, "No, because we can't kill you…but we can damn sure make you suffer." He laughed, but went back to the sucking. I moaned again, taking in the soft vibrations that were coming off of the two most pleasurable spots **(on) **my body.

Firota had my erection almost complete when L said in a very calm voice, "I want to suck it."

I was huffing now, not really remembering to breath. L sucking my dick was one of the best things I could think of right now. But tears came down anyway. I wanted L, not this person, thing. I didn't even know what this thing was. I knew it was like, a monster, a demon, something. I just wanted L. The real L.

"Why are you crying Light? Doesn't it feel good?" Firota asked.

L laughed, catching onto my game as fast as anything. He said aloud, "He wants the real L to suck his dick…not me." He made a fake sound to make it sound like he was offended. He wasn't though I could tell. He moved up to my lips. He whispered onto them, "You can have me. What is wrong with me? You can pretend that I am the real L. You can call me L…you can fuck me like I am L. And…I wont be dead like L." He kissed me.

I think that was when I snapped out of it. I lashed out forward, hitting him in the head with my own. I gave a yell, "You or Firota could never replace L." I gave a wild yell, and then everything went silent again.

Do you believe me when I say those words?

My eyes shot open, and I nearly fell off of Ryuk's back. He caught me and said, "Thank god you are up Light…I could hear you moaning, and yelling, I think you were having a nightmare."

My face lit on fire. I was having a dream. It was a dream. But this was something more then to note. This was like, something to talk to Ryuk about, because I was damned sure that he knew what the hell was going on. I decided not to ask now though. Instead my eyes set upon the thing that stood in front of us. I was like a giant…it was a giant castle.

If you have ever seen an old roman cathedral, you would think this was one of them. It loomed high into the air. It was by far the hugest thing Light had ever seen. It loomed about hundreds of feet tall, seeming to stretch and touch the sky. It was like, a heaven. It was so big, I wasn't sure really how to tell you how big it was. Lets just say it had to have at least 60 bedrooms separated.

The building was gray, and looked to be old. Moss and large weeds grew up one side of the building, a large area of ground was surrounded by a garden, in the garden, and there were odd things. I wasn't sure what they were. I could see cages of animals too. Human animals. Horses were running around as well. But back to the building, It had large stain glass windows sealed into the wall, some area's taking up to about 8ft tall, and 6ft wide. Gods, and demons would reflect off of them. Gargoyles and demon's, angels as well were looming over rounded edges of the castle. And even the entrance had angles and such guarding it. It looked magnificent in all. A glory that was so creepy, it looked, amazing. I loved it.

Ryuk's wings curved in a little and he began to glide down to the world below. I could tell that he was trying to land. I held on tight because he had told me once that if I didn't, I would end up flying off when he jerked trying to land. I brought him into a death grip hug.

We landed with out anyone being thrown off, but the bad thing was, was that we were inside of the castle yard. We were almost to the staircase when something began to hiss. Ryuk said Uh' oh, and I could tell again that he had forgotten something. Had he been here before?

The hissing sound made itself appear and it was what looked to be a snake with two heads and a very long body. It was nowhere as big, or as fat as Creston looked. But it did have two times the menacing stare that I could feel bare into my body.

"Pestok. It's a Pestok. A snake like creature that has two heads, and can kill you with only two bites. They hate everything…" Ryuk said lowly. He was still holding L. I looked at him.

"What should we do?" I asked him, hoping that he would say something that would save our lives.

He gave a small laugh, "Um, I am not really sure." He tilted his head, "Oh, wait…" He turned his hand slowly, and looked through his bag. His eyes staying on the snakes that seemed to be getting more and more pissed off.

The snake's color was green, and it had what looked to be a black design on its body. A bunch of constant circles, and waves, triangles, and squares, almost like a maze. It made me want to watch it forever.

Ryuk took me out of my gaze that seemed to be endless and he said to me, "I found it." The Pestok even seemed to look at him even more intrigued. Ryuk had taken out a small whistle it looked to be. I had thought this: what the hell is that going to do?

Ryuk brought it up to his lips and blew. It looked like he was blowing hard into it. It was at that second that I realized it must have been a key, or a chaser. Because seconds after Ryuk had blown into it, the snake began to wither in pain. It's heads waved in all directions. One of them even bashed its head up against the ground. It slithered away, seeping back into the darkness of the bushes.

I looked at Ryuk. "What is that?" I was walking up the stairs next to him, making sure that if anything more came out of the damn nothingness of this realm, that at least I would have some protection.

"It is a gift from a friend. She gave it to me for helping her with something. It will help us when we enter this castle. I think you will find it to come in handy in the future." He looked at me, but when I went to look up at him, his head was already turned away from my gaze.

"SO, what is it?" I asked again. Seeing that he denied the fact to give me the answer.

He was silent for a moment. I wasn't sure if he wanted to tell me. But then he said in a hushed voice, "Asuck."

Just one word, or two words connected to make one. So that if a normal human said it, it would make no sense, but perfectly natural to the others that knew it. I felt like one of them.

Ryuk reached the top. He brought the small whistle up to his lips, he played something, and it was ear shattering. I could hear it! Unlike last time when he had played, I could hear it now. It was like nails on glass, or a chalkboard. It hurt. But, when he stopped, the door to the castle creaked open, and he took a step in, L still in his arms. I followed behind. The doors closed and I could feel eyes on me.

But before I go on, let me tell you a little bit how this place looked. It was huge. It looked like there was no end to the ceiling. There was though, it was made there, so that the second floor could be made. Stairs curved up, winding up both sides of the front room. In the middle, down below the top of those stairs, there was another door. It was brown, but had gold designs of birds, and dragons flying together. It was gorgeous. The whole room had it. Giant gold designs. Silver too. They were all dragons. It was magnificent. The dragon's looked real. They looked as if they had been caught, and then imprisoned into the walls of this room. They were huge though, too big to be real…or where they? I gave a gasp as I looked at my side. There were doors everywhere. They were on both sides of us. I had to tear my gaze away from the doors though, when all of a sudden I saw it…

It was a creature. It had to be. It was a girl. She had one eye. The other eye was covered by a cloth. The cloth was stained in red. The girl's body was pail, but it resembled a humans. She was short, like a human, and was cute like a schoolgirl. The girl had on a white ragged skirt, along with a ragged shirt on. She had breasts. Big ones, made Ryuk look at her and laugh a little. I could tell he liked her. Her tail and her hair were the only things telling me that she was not human. Oh, and the bloodied stumps on her back. There were two of them. They looked to be places where wings might sprought out of, but there were no wings, no more anyway. The girl's hair was long, it seemed to even grow out of her back. It was blue too. Like her skin though, the skin was lighter. The ears were almost covered by the hair. They looked fake, but they were cute. She resembled that of a Harem girl. She had a tail, a long one, but it was above the ground, and it was more like a cats tail. Her eye was huge as well. A crystal type of blue filling her eye with loveliness. She did look pretty though, put aside the fact that she had no eye, and her tail and the bloody stump on her back.

The girl smiled, "Hello misers Ryuk…What brings you here?" She began to walk over to us. She saw the boy in Ryuk's arms and then looked at me. She put one and two together, and knew what was to come. She bowed her head, "Follow me Sirs." She bowed and turned with grace. Her body swaying like a piece of cloth while she walked. Excellent curves conducting her to lead us the way.

She led us to the doors that lie below the stairs, and she opened them with one hand, turning to us as they opened. She said to us, leaving us to look into the room, "Masseur Ryuk, Madame Life Note…" She turned to the open room.

We could all see in it. A magnificent thrown was in the center of the room. Behind the thrown where huge glass windows, they over looked a yard and you could see the castle winding around into a loop from both ends, encircling that caged in area. Making a private area to look out on. It was a large room. It had pictures, and things on the window that I had only seen inside of fairy tail books, and in the ancient times. And some things that I had never seen before.

The person who was in the chair though, she was the most eye catching of them all. A slender figure, body half resting on one hand. She looked at us with little emotion in her face. She was dosed in gold, her stomach being shone like the maid that had brought us in here. She had gold and silver all up her wrists, and her breasts. The only thing covering her breasts in fact. Her feet were placed into Japanese slippers. They were black, and had a white rim to them. Her skin was dark, like that of Hershey's chocolate. But it only made the gold stand out more. It complimenting the fine figure that wore it. I could see both beauty, and hate in that small figure. She looked tall up there.

"Um, Life Note…" Ryuk said in a small voice. I thought I was going to laugh. It seemed that he was bowing down to her. I had never seen Ryuk so uptight, or, afraid. But then, the most horrible sound came from the person who sat on the thrown. It was both low and disturbing. I felt odd hearing it…she had just…snored!

- SILENCE SEALED IN TEARS -

The end of chapter 9. O.o look every body, 8 pages. Hehe. Hey, how do you all like it so far. I can't believe I have that many reviews already. How many of you think I should go back to writing Gorillaz stories though? I know I am working on a few. Jasmine, sorry I haven't been making them. I will be back to it soon though. Well anyway, you have all had your first glance at Life note. Next chapter will show you all who Life note is a bit more. I think you will all like her, if you don't, don't complain. I don't want any flamers either. I don't like them. I would like to thank those of you who are reading and reviewing this right now. I threw some more words in for you, so stay tuned for more words in the dictionary, and be waiting for the next chapter….(9 PAGES!) thanks to these people, I have found inspiration and reasons to keep going on with this story: Crimson2006 akari-hayashi Kiara Angel Seelenspiel Fallan Phantem elphabah Twilight Butterfly Sepsku. There are others, but these were the most recent. Sorry for those of you who I missed. I thank you though.

Pestok: A snake with two heads, and is used to guard things. They are extremely poisonous, and hate everything except for their masters. They only need to bite you once to get you on the ground, withering with pain. The second bite is what really kills you. It has black and green designs on it that make its prey want to look at it for hours. This is how it keeps its prey in place, while it attacks them.

Asuck: A small whistle that can be turned into a small flute with power to fend off predators, monsters, and open up buildings and walls. This tool is most powerful when on the castle's property. The castle of life note can give it immense power. There are only about 3 in the whole worlds. Life note gave one to Ryuk for winning the match and helping her during the war.

Life Note: A person that has a book called the life note and can bring back humans or things from the dead for a price. The price is life.

Ento: The walking dead that obey its owner.

Kistame: The gem that binds master and servant.

Kinto: When the dead walker becomes too weak to go on it becomes a shell of nothing.

-D.D.Darkwriter

You speak nothing, but when you do, I know the only things you say are lies.


	10. Life Note killing all hope part 2

Disclaimer: HUH?!

Hehe, Why do we have to put a disclaimer on every-single chapter? We know we don't own anything. Ahah. I know I don't. (Smart Asses, don't give me shit.) hehe, anyway, I thank all of you who have been reading this, and have lasted this long. But I have to throw this at some people, because they keep forgetting that this is all based on a god damned **F**antasy, it is going to have no real LOGIC! b**U**t some will be included. It is to give your mind a relaxation. AND the damned **C**haracters are going to have A LOT of OOC. Damn it. **K**? Haha, I think I am going to go crazy here. No one appreciates a good fantasy anymore. Well anyway, for those of **Y**ou who haven't given me any tr**O**uble at all, here is the next chapter…and for those of you who have, read this paragraph a few more times till **Y**ou see fit to go on with the story…ENJOY! (Hidden message.) Warning: Male to male things in this chapter, don't kill me.

Chapter 10: Life Note/ Killing all hope part 2

"Madam Life Note…Please, you have guests…Damn it!" Said the little slave girl. She was beginning to get frustrated, and I could tell because her tail would coil, and then uncoil and then twitch. I watched and almost laughed when her ears went back and she gave a small yell. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but it looked funny. Ryuk laid L on the ground and then covered what would most likely be his ear's area, and squirmed a bit. I realized that this was probably a really high-pitched scream. I just waited.

The girl looked disappointed. Her master still sat up in her chair, not moving an inch. Ryuk walked up to the girl, "You want me to give it a try Vixen?"

I tilted my head, "Vixen, like a fox?"

The girl looked at me, "Yeah, that is my name…Vixen…" She sounded a bit sad. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I had to guess that it was a past emotion that she would rather forget. I only watched as Ryuk walked up to the thrown.

Ryuk bowed in front of her, I wasn't sure why really. And then he bent over her, inches away from her face. I watched as his tongue slithered out of his mouth. The wet tongue licked the master's face and left a line.

The master woke up immediately and yelled, pushing Ryuk off of the thrown, and landing him next to me. He got up with a bit of an ache in his back.

She looked around, as if mad, and then seemed to get happy all of a sudden. She rose, standing up and looking like a queen, tall and slender.

Ryuk watched as she came down the thrown, the girl taking a knee and bowing her head as her master came past her. The 'queen' looked so professional. I watched as her slender figure made it's way over to Ryuk. He stood still. Vixen watched from afar, seeing what her master was going to do next.

The queen's hair was long; it was silver, more like white. But she was not young, nor did she look old. She looked to be a human woman inside of her 20ies. Her body was dosed in jewels, and gold. Her jaw line was short, and she looked beautiful. There was no hiding the simple fact that she was part Japanese. As she walked up to Ryuk, she was silent. He was silent.

She put her hand up to her face, where he had licked her, and then looked at her hand. She looked mad, pissed. She raised her hand up above her head, and then smacked Ryuk on the face. I didn't think she would do it, with the form she had, I could see her slender fingers stabbing him with a knife.

Ryuk turned his head. Then he looked down at her, for she was shorter then himself. He then brought her into a hug. She hugged him back, and then, in a delicate, fragile and stern voice she said, "That is for not coming to see me sooner."

Ryuk smiled and I could tell that no one had been hurt, and no one was mad at anyone. Ryuk let the woman drop out of his arms and he turned to L and me.

The queen looked down at us, "I see why you have come." She looked at me the longest. Then she bent down in front of me. I could see into those eyes of hers. They were green, a gentle green. One that told of ice, and sadness. I took my eyes away from those ones, not wanting to read them. She then picked up L. I brought my hands up, to take him back, but she said simply, "Do not fear child, I will not hurt him."

Ryuk came up behind him, "She knows what she is doing Light." We watched.

We followed her over to the window. There was a small table, and she laid L down on it. I could now tell that his breathing was almost gone. His chest barely fell, and it didn't seem like it wanted to rise. I stayed next to Ryuk. Vixen went over to the body and her master. She looked down at the body. She seemed to cringe. Her master gently took her shoulder and rubbed it. Wanting to calm the girl it seemed.

I watched as Life Note took from the table's door a small knife. She cut her hand, and then placed the bleeding throb over L's body. The hand extended over to where I had stitched him up some time ago. She pressed down and I saw his eyes open, and then him gasp for breath. I almost jumped forward when he screamed in pain. I felt Ryuk grab my shoulders and hold me down. I looked up at him, "She's hurting him!"

Vixen looked back at Ryuk. She gave him a nod and then tilted her head to the door. Ryuk nodded in agreement. I soon found myself being dragged out the door. I pulled away from Ryuk, but he was quick and grabbed me again. I felt his strong body press against mine and I heard the screams of L again. I could feel hot tears stinging my eyes and I screamed out, "Don't! You're hurting him! Stop!"

Ryuk picked me up and began to grunt, as it was becoming a hassle for him to control me. He finally picked me up and then got me the rest of the way out of the door. I couldn't help but notice the eyes of Life note as she held her hand over L. Her eyes were no longer green, but they were white, a glow coming out of them that made her face contort into pain. It was hurting her as well, it had to be.

Vixen came out shortly; Ryuk had me down on the ground. His body over mine, and he was trying to say something. I couldn't tell though. I didn't know why I felt the sudden urge to be by L. To want to kill Life Note for even thinking of touching him. I was yelling something, I think. Vixen was talking to Ryuk. And then I saw both of them nod at each other and then Ryuk picking me up, trying to lead me somewhere.

One of the doors to the side of the castle stairs was getting closer and closer. Soon, it was open, and I was being sent inside. Screaming, and yelling. Ryuk closed the door behind me. Vixen locking it to make sure that I would have no way of getting out.

There was nothing in this room but darkness. I couldn't see anything. My head felt like hurting, and it seemed to say 'kill me' with every throb it gave off. I screamed again, not sure what I was yelling. But, then again, over my yells, I could hear his much louder. It was like a cry of pain that told me that I was the cause of it. And I was. I could hear the panic in the voice of my own…listening to him. I could hear L's screams still. And I hated it. Passing out was the best thing I could do. I did this when my head hit against something, and hard.

My vision was blurry. Ryuk was leaning over me saying my name. I wasn't sure how long I had been out for, but my guess was that it had been for a while. There was a pain in my head, and a small throb in my arms. I could hear no screams though. He was silent. I looked around, the room was lit. Candle's, and wooden fires hung off of the wall. I could now see that I was chained to the wall. My arms where straight out to my sides, and my legs where chained to the wall as well. My neck was too, a metal shackle holding it back. There was something soft behind my head. My waist and my thighs and even my shoulder and stomach, where all connected to the wall by some way of chain link. I moved, tried to move that is. Found no good in it. My throat was sour too, from screaming earlier. "Where…is…L?" I asked, finding it hard to say one simple sentence.

Ryuk looked at me. He was standing in front of me, the only one in the room besides me. The room looked like a torture chamber by the way. There was no blood on the walls though. Ryuk was silent a moment. Then he said, "He is going to be all right…"

"Where is he?" I didn't believe his words, for when he said them, he didn't believe them himself.

His head tilted down at me and he said slowly, "Life Note can't bring him back the way she normally can."

I looked at him, "What?"

"You see light, when a Shinigami kills a person, all Life Note has to do is write the name down, and someone takes their place…But I didn't kill L…You did." Ryuk looked down at the ground a second.

"I don't…understand…" I said.

"Light…I don't think that Life Note can bring back L." He said it sharply; there was pain in his words. They stabbed me. "Life Note has never brought back someone who has been killed by another human…without…" He paused and then finished, "Death."

"Ryuk, what do you mean?" I wasn't understanding. I couldn't.

"Listen, I am a Shinigami. If I kill a human, and realize that I have made a mistake, then Life Note brings them back, with the exchange of someone else to take their place. YOU are a human…You kill someone, and come here…Life Note can't just give back that life and then take someone else's, she needs YOUR'S. You have to give up your life, in exchange for L's. Who, might not even live to begin with." He said, slowly.

My eyes went wide. If I saved L, then I would die. If I didn't save L, he would die, and I would go on living, then all of this, and all of my guilt will have been for nothing, and it will go on. No. No! This was stupid. There was that other part too, "What do you mean he may not live?"

"Well, we brought him late. Life note was trying to revive him, she has to do it again, but it will be worse this time Light. You almost killed yourself with your screaming and running into walls the first time. This time, it will be much more painful."

"Why does it connect to me?" I asked.

"Because Light…You are the one who killed him." Ryuk looked around the room. "It will be better this time, you won't be able to hurt yourself, that much…and you will be chained to this wall." He looked down at me, hopefully, almost hiding from that big smile of his.

"Wait…is there any other way?" I said to him, hoping that there was.

"Yes…" He was silent. I thought he wasn't going to tell me but he did, "The one way is to give up your life for the one you love." He began to walk away. "The second is a fate worse then death Light." He turned away. He reached the door and began to open it. I realized that he wasn't going to tell me unless I asked. So I did.

"What is the second?" I said yelling to him.

"Why…Light, it's becoming a Shinigami, of course." He left the room. I thought I could hear him laugh. My head slumped over. For me, after seeing Ryuk, and being here, it was a fate worse then death. I couldn't think of anything that would make this better.

Vixen came in with some thing to drink and a smile on her face. She had to be ditzy because she tripped on air and almost fell on her face, "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, "Yes, I am, thank you very much." She tilted my head up and I was being forced to swallow something.

The taste was of mud or something. I wasn't really sure. I didn't like it, and I began to choke. She took it away, and then said, "Sorry, are you okay?"

I looked at her, then said flatly, "Oh you know…being chained to a wall is a lot of fun."

She looked at me. She looked hurt, "No it's not." She looked down, as if sad.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I seemed to be saying that a lot around here.

"My old master…he would chain me to walls, and inflict pain on me…I hated it." She said in a small voice.

"What are you?" I asked. I didn't know why I had asked it, I just, needed to.

"I am an angel, can't you tell?" She smiled, face falling into a lie that be told something horrible. "I am a fallen angel. I was cursed by god, sent to hell. Then, down there, I was horribly beaten. I escaped, and came here…into this world. No other world seemed to protect me, or accept me. At first, I thought I wasn't made for any world, even this one. But then I met Life Note. She saved me. From everything. I love her. I do." She was silent again. She seemed to get lost in the past again, and I watched the look of happiness dance onto her face. "Now I am okay!" She smiled happily.

I thought I was going to smile to, but then I remembered all that was happening, and I could tell that it wouldn't be right if I did. "Vixen, do you know anything about how Life Note works?"

"Hmmm…I know that she has a book that brings people back to life. I also know that only Shinigami's can bring people back…or take them away." She looked at me, "You aren't trying to do anything bad are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I am chained to a wall. I am going to reek havoc all around." I laughed. And she understood me. She began to laugh too.

"I don't want you to die Light." She looked up at me, "I don't want L to die either. I can sense that you love him." She stood up and said to me, "I know what it is like to love without being loved. I think you will do the best thing though." She took out from a pocket she had woven into her clothes and held it up. "I have to put this around your mouth, so that when you start screaming again, you don't run your voice raw." She giggled and smiled as she tied the thing around my head and in my mouth. It didn't have a good smell to it, but the taste had nothing. Soon though, I began to feel dizzy, and knew that the smell that was coming off of the cloth was drugged, or something. I watched as Vixen left the room, a smile on her face, "Trust Life Note…She does everything for the best." I heard her say and then leave.

It was minutes later it all began again. First thing I felt was a pain in my chest. I wasn't sure why the pain began there, but it did. It was like being stabbed again, and I tried to scream, but it was no good. I wanted to put my hand over my heart and begin to rip away things; I couldn't though due to the fact that I was tied up.

My arms, legs, and body pulled away from the wall. It feeling the burn and needs to do something, anything. And soon, I was screaming again. It was like a new power to me, and power that was there for this soul purpose. I was hell bent on using it too. My wrists began to bleed because of the way I had been twisting and pulling away from the wall against my shackles. I screamed again as I closed my eyes.

In the depths of this darkness, I saw them. The three of them. I could see L being held by Firota, and then the bad L, the Synthic Ta in front of L. L looked at me, his neck being almost chocked from Firota's grip. He had another hand pressed against his waist. A little too close for comfort. I looked at the Synthic Ta. He held a knife that was lingering a little too close as well. I took a step forward, and the knife went closer to L. I stopped.

The Synthic Ta smiled as well as Firota. They both looked at me and Firota said, "You were right S, he does like this one." Firota licked the side of his face. I growled, "Leave him alone."

S must have been Synthic Ta because he responded with a, "Oh yes…He would do anything for this one." He took a step closer to me. I watched L.

"What would you do for him Light?" Asked S.

I looked at L, he yelled to me, "Light, don't do anything. Please."

My eyes met his, "Your back!" Over come with joy, I had forgotten almost everything. Stupid as I was, I went forward. S smiled evilly and punched L with a force of pain.

L gave a strangled yell. But stopped. S looked over at me, "Awe, such a bad boy. He was so happy to hear the real L talk, he forgot all about me…" He smiled again at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked them. They both looked at me. Firota said simply, "I like you…" S said something that I hated even more, "You killed him. Took him from the world. Watched as he died, then tried to make up for it in ending your own life as well. Sorry sunny boy, it doesn't always work out so well, does it? Plus, I want to see you squirm, if that means rapping you, or even killing L again, then I will do it." His laugh was painful to me.

"Please, do anything to me, I don't care, just leave L alone. He didn't do anything. It is my entire fault. It is…" I said to him. Firota looked at me with his one eye, smiling he said to S, "Go have some fun."

S came over to me. He said in a low voice, "Kneel down. I want you on your knees."

I fell to the ground. I looked at L who was giving me a horrified look, "Stop it Light…you know this is a…" His mouth was covered by Firota's hand.

S looked down at me, he gently touched my chin and tilted it up, "What will you give me, for L?" He asked.

"Anything." I said simply.

"Anything?" He questioned again. Now his eyes looked at my body. I felt a cringe come over me. He knelt down and kissed me on the lips, his tongue slithering into my mouth, and then playing with mine. He finally took it back out, and I leaned forward, spitting out the vile and evil taste that now consumed my mouth. I saw L out of the corner of my eye. He was giving me this pathetic look. I didn't think I could take it anymore. It made me want to cry.

"Awe, is the poor baby going to cry now?" I heard S mock me with the words that were like acid. I looked up at him, "Fuck you."

"Hmmm…" He smiled. I thought of the meaning quickly and hated my self right away. He stood up again, "Light, if you do as I say, then you can have L back. Promise."

"I don't have to…Life Note is saving him herself." I felt good saying this.

"Oh? Is that what you think! Haha! You do not understand it do you Light? Right now, I am the one who decides if L lives, or dies. Life Note can't bring him back with out me releasing him from my hell. I still linger in him Light, I control him, and I can kill him." He smiled a sickening smile, "If you do what I want you to do, I will let Life Note wake him up, and then perhaps he may live from there on…It is all your choice." He looked around.

I hated him. He was the reason why L wouldn't wake up, and why Life Note couldn't revive him the first time. I banged my fists against the ground, "FINE! Damn it…Fine." I said, tears coming down my face.

S smiled more gently. He picked up my body and then said, unzipping his pants, "Then suck me."

I looked at him; hate was all I could think of with him. I wanted to kill him. I couldn't though. Even if I had something that could kill him, how would L be able to live then? I reached up with my hand.

S slapped my hand away, "No hands yet Light…just your mouth." His smile was so cruel. I took into my mouth his limp prick. I began to suck. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see L watching, trying to look away, but having Firota whisper into his ears and then seeing his eyes lock on my body, told me that he was being threatened, or my life was. I felt shame.

S let a moan escape his mouth, and I thought of a way to make not only myself, but him feel ashamed. He was proud. And if he were reduced to something weak and shameful, he would feel stupid. I smiled under the cock that was in my mouth. I began to make noises with my throat, and send vibrations of joy up to his body. He gave another moan, and I could tell that he was being pleased. I took my hand and began to play with his ball sack, letting him wither with the want to sit down.

Soon, I had him on the floor, moaning and groaning with pleasure. It was sickening for me, but I put myself into an area where, he was the real L, and I was Kira. Kira had always wanted to do this to L. From the day they met. I smiled again. I moved it in and out of my mouth now, even going at far as placing fingers into him.

S moaned and grunted louder as I became more and more absorbed in it. He gave another shrill yell as a placed in another finger, making it 3. He withered under me.

My head flew back though when he burst into my mouth. I began to spit it out, but he said angrily, "Swallow it, or no deal." He got up, and whispered in my ear, "I will get you back for that."

I spit out more, he smiled at me as he got up, and zipping himself up and then went over to L. "Well Light, I see that you have done what I wanted. I will give you L back." He took out the knife, and he then stabbed L right in the heart. Where I had stabbed him so long ago it seemed. I gave another yell and I could see that this is what he had wanted.

My body flew forward and I reached for L. Not getting to him in time, but I could tell that he was just almost dead. The other two seemed to seep back into darkness, waiting till the next time we would meet. I crawled the rest of the way over to L.

I picked up his head. It felt like that day I had killed him for real. He had felt limp. I pressed my head to his. I could see him blink his eyes. At first I thought it was shock, then I realized he was still alive. His voice was faint, but I knew it was there, "Thank you Light…I love…you…too." He was dead again. Just like the first time.

I began to cry and I realized that it was like a rerun of my life, that moment in time. For the second time in my life, I held L as he died in my arms. And I could do nothing but die.

- SILENCE SEALED IN TEARS -

The end of chapter 10. How did you like it? I am sorry. I just really wanted to have that in one chapter though. Hey, at least it wasn't Firota, like it was in the original. Haha, that would have sucked, wouldn't it? Well anyway, thanks to: Crimson2006 akari-hayashi Kiara Angel Seelenspiel Fallan Phantem elphabah Twilight Butterfly Sepsku, TheLustofkilling, Barranca everfire laineyue Thank you all again, and I hope you like it. Stay tuned for another chapter coming soon.

Asuck: A small whistle that can be turned into a small flute with power to fend off predators, monsters, and open up buildings and walls. This tool is most powerful when on the castle's property. The castle of life note can give it immense power. There are only about 3 in the whole worlds. Life note gave one to Ryuk for winning the match and helping her during the war.

The Flute of Masters: The most powerful flute of them all. Life Note is the master of it. She keeps it with her at all times, and uses it for many things. As long as she knows how to use it, she is considered one of the most powerful beings in all of the worlds.

Synthic Ta: The same thing as a synthic only a lot more deadly. It has more of a grim spirit that possesses it. It can think, talk, act on its own. The body is almost unable to become normal again, and can loose insanity to madness. The mind becomes alive once more, causing the previous owner to fight with it over the body.

D.D.Darkwriter

Sadness is love with a twist and a sick smile.


	11. A taste of pain

Disclaimer: It could be mine. Haha. I don't think it is though.

Well okies, this is a new one. I was planning for this one to be the last chapter, but I think I will have one more. Does anyone read the bottom of the page? If you do…you might find out something cool. Read the last chapters bottom.

Chapter 11: A taste of pain

When I was pulled out of the darkness, and came to, I saw three people looking down at me. Ryuk, Life Note, and Vixen. They all looked at me, most of them with smiles on their faces. Ryuk had a smile on his face, put it was upside down. His whole head was. I yelled at him, "They were there! They keep coming back Ryuk!"

He looked at me with question in his eyes, "You mean the Synthic, and Firota?"

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"Because, that is what happens most of the time in your cause." I was about to punch him. I didn't though.

I found myself back inside of Life Note's thrown room. It was light out, kind of. The sun looked to be going down. The chains where off of my body. My wrists had been cleaned. I looked over at Life Note, "Did it work?"

"Yes, because of you…it did." She smiled and winked at me. Had she known what happened while I was passed out? I felt the answer of yes come over me when she laughed lightly. Ryuk and Vixen looked at us with a confused look. I turned my head.

There he was. He sat up on the table. He looked down, towards me. I got up slowly. He watched me. I turned and got up, my legs feeling shaky, but I still stumbled over to him. I brought him into a hug. I kissed him on his forehead like a mother to her child, "Is it you? Is it really you L?"

When I thought I wasn't going to get an answer I did, "Yes, kind of."

"That's all I need to know. I thought he had killed you. I thought he did." I said to him, whispering it into his ear.

L smiled underneath my shoulder. He said, "No, that was his way of letting go of me, I think. I am free. I am…" He sounded lost. I hugged him tighter, hoping that it would make it better, and maybe we would both wake up and be back home, at my house. I didn't care, as long as we were back. But like reality, the horrible truth came back to me: It wasn't over.

Life Note cleared her throat and we both looked over at her, "It is not over. L is not alive. He is merely an illusion if anything. He is there, but he isn't. Light…You have to make the choice."

L looked back up at me, "What is she talking about?"

I thought I was going to kill myself right there, "Your not alive yet L. It's not you…not fully. But it will be…soon, it will be."

Ryuk was staring at me. He had that grin on his face. They all knew what I would have to do in order to 'switch' with L. I bowed my head, "Can I talk to Ryuk…alone?"

Vixen looked jealous, "No fair!"

Life Note smiled, "Yes, you may." She smacked Vixen on the shoulder and then began to walk away, motioning for L to follow.

L looked at me, then he said, "Can I stay?"

I looked down, then at Ryuk, "No…please, go." I didn't need him knowing anything that was going to happen. I looked down and noticed my pocket. I reached in and grabbed the Kistame. I held it tight, "Go. Follow Life Note."

L winced, he looked to be in pain, but he ran over to them, following with a sort of hunch in his back. I smiled, he was coming back.

"Am I in trouble?" Ryuk asked me as soon as everyone left the room.

I sneered at him, "This was your plan the whole time, wasn't it?" I glared at him.

He was silent for a little while. Then he laughed. I wasn't that shocked. I half expected this.

My eyes closed, and I thought back all the way back to the day I had fucked up. The day I had killed Ryuzaki. I smiled, "So this whole time…You had known."

He took a step closer, "Yes…I knew. I knew that you were going to kill L. I knew we would have to go through with this. I knew that eventually you would end up here."

I felt angry, but I wasn't sure what else to feel, "You…knew everything?" I wasn't expecting that he would have known, perhaps done, not known.

"I knew, I played it through. Sorry Light…I didn't mean to put you through it…well, some things were unplanned. Some things were." He took another step closer, "You didn't think that you were the only one who could think elaborately did you? You didn't think that you could be the only one to get away with something like this?" He laughed.

"You played this out? From the beginning? You…" I felt my hands ball into fists. I reached forward, punching him in the face. "I hate you!"

Ryuk fell back; he caught himself and looked up at me. He laughed and then said, "You do have a strong punch though."

I began to reach for him again, but I caught myself, "Why?" I paused, "Why did you do all of this?"

Ryuk blinked, "You haven't found out yet Light? After all this time, you still haven't found out anything…have you?"

I could tell that there was question in his voice. "What do you mean?"

"Light…all this time, I have been waiting…" He stopped in his mid confession as we could hear a yell come from outside.

Both Ryuk and myself turned to look at the door. Vixen rushed in, "Sorry to interrupt you, but it is L…He has…slipped again."

I looked over at Ryuk, giving him the glare of death and saying with my mind, "We will finish this." He was the cause of everything. All of my pain, all of L's pain. All for what? All so that he could kill me? Is that what he wanted? He wanted me to die, he wanted me dead. He had befriended me this whole time, acting like a spectator, when in reality, he was calculating. All for what though? He couldn't just want me dead, could he? He could have just written my name inside of the notebook if that were the cause. Could it be that he wanted to make sure that L was brought down with me as well?

"Light…have you made up your mind?" Life Note came up behind me.

Ryuk looked at me. His smile playing a ground of unfair foolery.

"I don't know what to do." I said to her. I haven't found myself in such a way. I had never known this type of position before L had died. I hadn't known anything to worry of. I was always the top, always ahead, now I had been fooled, and by Ryuk. I turned away, looking at L. He had been picked up by Ryuk. Ryuk was caring him over to the table and was looking down at him.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled to Ryuk, "Leave him be!" Everyone had been a little shocked when this had happened. I didn't really know how else to control myself anymore. I didn't care really at the moment. I began to stomp over to him, but I felt an arm reach across and grasp my shoulder. I looked behind me.

Life Note's body was slender and stern she said down to me, "Light, may I now have a word with you?"

I looked back at Ryuk. I didn't know, I couldn't tell if this was what he was expecting. I couldn't tell if Life Note was on this whole thing as well. I sighed, "Yes."

She turned, walking out of the room. I followed her.

The door shut behind us and I could tell that we were alone. No one could tell what words would be said from here till we got back.

We walked to the right, a side of the building I had not yet been on. We were silent. I wasn't sure if I should ask something, or if she was going to say it. This was all like dream. A bad dream. I looked up at her, "This isn't real. It can't be."

"You have been asking yourself that question the entire time you were in this realm, have you not?" She said to me.

"Life Note…" I began. She shot her hand up and held my mouth, "Shhh. I have a name, it is not that. Well, it is but I also like to be called Sukana. I mean, that is the Japanese name I was given along time ago."

My mind was that of a blank, "Sukana. You mean like a fish?"

"A giant fish. That can eat you and swallow you whole." Her smile was a good one, and she had laughed, but I could feel that she would swallow me whole like a giant fish.

I sighed, "Do you know what the hell is going on? I just found out that this was all a plan."

She laughed, "I do…sorry Light. I knew all this time. Ryuk had let me in on it all a little while ago. He had come to me one day…"

Flashback

Ryuk entered the room, "Sukana, I need your help."

"Hello Ryuk. What do you need?" Sukana had asked. Her eyes looked down at Ryuk.

"A human has taken my notebook. Well, he didn't take it, but he found it. I meant for him to. He is so smart Sukana. I want him here. Will you help me?" Ryuk had asked, looking up at her.

"Ryuk, you do know that you will be ruining a humans life…a poor boy, an innocent one at that. And besides, you do know that you are not allowed to be here?" Life Note said to him. Smiling her graceful smile.

Ryuk laughed, "You know I do not care. It matters not to me."

"My, you are selfish. But like I was saying…You know I will do what I can."

"Thank you Life Note." He turned, beginning to walk away.

Life note stood, "I also say this to you Ryuk: I am in dept to you…But ruining some ones life is not my way of saying I love you."

Ryuk laughed, "I know. But just think of how great he will be when he has come here."

End Flashback

Sukana smiled, "I can't tell you certain things that were said, for it may do something to the future. I am not allowed to do that." She smiled at me, as if I would forgive her for that. I took a deep breath.

"So all you knew was that I would eventually come here…and then give my life for L?" I asked her, hoping she would give me an answer that I could work with from there on.

She smiled again, "Yes…that is right. In this castle, you will pick your fate Light Yagami. From here." She stopped, looking down at me. There was sadness again. "I have never seen Ryuk act like this over such a person, over a human. He went all out for you…Light." She looked away and turned a bit. I could tell that she was sad. I looked at her again, "Do you like him?"

She turned to me again. "If I liked him, you want to know what would happen to him?"

I thought a second, "Shinigami can't have sexual intercourse."

"Hmm, well there are ways. But the most of it is true Light. But back to the first…If I were to love Ryuk, we would have to give up a lot. Not to mention the fact that I would have to take his heart if anything went wrong." She laughed.

"Wait…So you were the one who took Firota's heart from him! You took it because he lost the fight against Ryuk!" I said to her. I didn't think that it was true.

"Yes, I took it because he had lost to Ryuk. And Ryuk had not accepted me. He said, 'I don't love you…I am a shinigami, I can not.' I remember those words even now." She turned around again and began walking toward a different room. A door seemed to pop out more then ever. We drew closer to it.

She stood at the door and she paused. She turned to me, "Come inside, and see what the heart looks like." She opened the door and we both walked in.

The room was dark, but lit almost immediately after Life Note had stepped inside. She smiled as she looked around. There was what seemed to be a bed. And above the bed, there was a heart. The heart was encased in glass, and was like a white and blue look to it. It looked like ice. I think it looked sad. The red curtains that hung over the window looked sad as well. The bed had gold rimed around it, and the room looked like that of something old and lost. There were pictures on the wall, they were of a human boy. They looked like a young man, new ones of as he grew up. I walked over to the heart; there had been two pictures on both sides. That of a really young boy, and on the other, one of a young man. It was him when he was a young kid. I looked around the room a bit. Sukana sat on the bed, gently watching things in the room as if they were going to leave or make her forget something.

I looked out the window. You could go and walk out of it, making sure that you would step out onto a balcheny and stand there. I looked out, the area around looked over a forest. It looked beautiful. It wasn't really full, but there was something odd because every other tree or land inside of this world was dead and barren. Not here though. It was full, and looked gorgeous. There were so many things that were odd here. It made me uneasy not knowing what was going on. I turned to her, "Why?"

"Why are the trees full? Why is there grass? Why are the animals here different? It is because Light…there is magic here. Forbidden by the shinigami gods. But I don't care. I broke away from those rules, and such a long time ago." She smiled faintly, "I pay for it till this day."

She got up. I watched her pick up something from a desk. It was a little book. It was black and looked to be very old. She opened a music box that played an old tune that seemed to be lost in time as it began and ended with a very melodic and sad tune. It played over and over again.

I watched as she read something from the book. I twisted my head, the look in her eyes told me that she wanted to be alone to read the book. I didn't leave the room though. I only turned away. I went to a different book in the room. One that caught my eye a lot. I walked over to it. My hand was about to touch it when I thought better. I only looked at it. It was a Death Note. I gave a small gasp. Next to it was a book entitled, 'Life Note.'

My body spun around. I faced Life Note. Who, was already looking at me and was ready to say something. She smiled evilly under her hair that seemed to cover up her eyes, "Go on, and ask me whose room this is. Was."

"No." I said slowly. I shakily took a step back, "I already know."

Life Note, Sukana smiled, "That's right Light, it's his…It's Firota's!" She laughed and I felt an cold chill come over me. At that point I could hear his laugh in my head as well. I turned, hating everything. I knew almost everything in that moment. I was never going to escape.

End of chapter ll. Thank you everyone who have helped me with this. I hate to say this though but the next chapter is the last one. I would like to thank: Crimson2006 akari-hayashi Kiara Angel Seelenspiel Fallan Phantem elphabah Twilight Butterfly Sepsku, TheLustofkilling, Barranca everfire laineyue thenightwanderer You don't have to finish reading the last chapter. And, I don't think if you don't like this chapter, or didn't like the first, don't read the last. Hahaaha…well anyway: since the next chapter is the last one, and, as always, I always give out a warning before the last one so: Warning: Next chapter is for those of you who know that life is not always fare. Also, sadness may happen. Have fun.

Definitions: Though I don't think you need them.

Pestok: A snake with two heads, and is used to guard things. They are extremely poisonous, and hate everything except for their masters. They only need to bite you once to get you on the ground, withering with pain. The second bite is what really kills you. It has black and green designs on it that make its prey want to look at it for hours. This is how it keeps its prey in place, while it attacks them.

Asuck: A small whistle that can be turned into a small flute with power to fend off predators, monsters, and open up buildings and walls. This tool is most powerful when on the castle's property. The castle of life note can give it immense power. There are only about 3 in the whole worlds. Life note gave one to Ryuk for winning the match and helping her during the war.

The Flute of Masters: The most powerful flute of them all. Life Note is the master of it. She keeps it with her at all times, and uses it for many things. As long as she knows how to use it, she is considered one of the most powerful beings in all of the worlds.

LifeNote: A person that has a book called the life note and can bring back humans or things from the dead for a price. The price is life. If a human is to come to her asking for a life back, the exchange is the person who had done the killing. They have to do it with agreed terms. Not against their will. Can also be determined by the shinigami of that person, if they have one.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Oh what sadness in the Lake? When her name goes by Madina.


	12. Distiny part 2: The final breath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Merry Christmas I thought that this would be good to begin on Halloween and cool to end on Christmas. Hope you enjoy. Bringing you joy for the holidays.

Now…the moment you have all been waiting for. I think you will all like it a lot. Also I would like to throw in: Things are not what they seem. In this chapter: Who will give up their life…and who is going to walk out of this alive?

Enjoy…

Chapter 12: Destiny Part 2: the final breath

My eyes shut quickly, "Are you kidding me?" I said in a low voice.

Sukana didn't say anything for a little while. I had no reason to talk again though because she soon broke silence with a word. "No."

I walked or more like stumbled out of the room. My hand slid to one wall of the hall and Life Note followed me out. She closed the door behind me and then walked over to my side.

My body trembled and I slid down, my one knee hitting the ground and taking a rest on the floor. I took a deep breath. My eyes closed and tried to see something, anything. I couldn't though.

"Light…are you okay?" She asked me, as if I could give her a positive answer.

My head tilted back and I could feel the cold stone behind it and I sighed to myself, "He was once a human…wasn't he?" I asked her with a low tone.

She gazed down at me, as if reading something…it was probably my life. She could do that after all, couldn't she? Read my life like it was a book. I could sense her laughing to herself telling herself what a pathetic person I was being. And in a way, she was right. I wasn't myself anymore. I couldn't think. I couldn't be the once smart and brilliant child I was. Why though?

"He was." She said even lower then I had said my words. I could sense that she was thinking of something. Something that she shouldn't tell me, or she should. I hated that. I faced her fully, "You have to tell me. I have to beat him…you…I have to get back home." I said to her. I could see that she was about to cry. She only tilted her head at me and then said lowly, "You weren't meant to go back home Light."

I felt sick. Now that I had heard the words myself and was now comprehending them, I felt ill. I looked on ahead of me. I envisioned my parents being worried when I didn't come home. When I wouldn't come home, and L would. When the killings would stop, and then I would be the one blamed. Well I was in reality the killer, but still…I wasn't supposed to go yet. Unless…

"L needs attention…NOW!" Said a voice. I looked over. It was Ryuk. He was looking down at us, and once again interrupting my thoughts. He was smiling down at us and looked to be flooded with joy. I would somehow have to get back at him for all of this. I would have to. I couldn't take this anymore. I began to get up, as did Life Note. And she helped me up as well. I got to my feet and I looked up at Ryuk.

He looked down on me as if I were a lowly creature. I smiled at him, "You know…when all is said and done, and your apples won't taste so good, will they?" I laughed at the comment.

Ryuk's head twisted back and he gave a groan, "I know. I thought of that already. But don't worry, I can take short trips there and come back." He laughed in an odd way and then turned from us. I followed him as if he were the leader.

'Becoming a shinigami will not be on the top of my list. I cannot and will not become one. On the other hand, if I do become one, I can never die.' I thought that for a second. 'No…who would want a life that they can never die from? That is insane. Besides, if I don't die…I may become attached to L and then…before he dies, I kill him and then I end up dieing anyway. I already have a ticket straight to hell though…' The thoughts were grim topics, but then again, I didn't feel so happy with the whole idea of dieing today.

We came up to the large doors of the thrown room and I looked at them for a second. Ryuk began to open them and Sukana walked in past him. She had the look of a queen on her face and she looked rather angered. I walked in as well, followed by Ryuk who was looking over me and seeing something odd.

The room had a red tinge to it…or it was just my eyesight. I could tell that the sun was getting lower to the world. Casting a shadow that would enslave this world inside of darkness. Now I knew why this place was so horrible. I looked around the room and my eyes fell upon L's body. I walked over to him.

L lay on the table, blankets under him, and a pillow to prop up his head. I bent over him, "L, can you hear me?" I said slowly.

L's eyes didn't open, but they made a small movement where the eyeballs were and I could tell he was looking for me. I smiled a little when I heard him gasp lowly, "Light." He said.

I smiled. Oh how I wished I could be his light. The ray to shine down and then save him from what ever it was that made his life dark and gray. But for some reason, I knew that the cause was me. I touched my forehead to his and I asked lowly, "Do you forgive me?" I whispered.

L's eyes shot open and I saw red in them. It was only a quick flash, but they cooled to a blue, and then back to their normal color. I listened to him gasp out, "Where are you going?"

I couldn't answer him completely, "Somewhere…nice." I said lowly.

L's hand quivered and I took it into my own, feeling his grasp hold onto me with even more emotion then I could have gone with, "Don't go." He whispered.

I met his gaze, "I can't stay with you. But please…answer me just that one question. Do you forgive me?" I felt a sting of tears run down my face and I could feel my heart begin to melt.

"I do." He whispered. When I thought he was going to cry himself, I heard him say, "Do you love me?"

My throat felt like it was on fire. Yes I did. I loved him like I loved the Death Note and my family. I was here wasn't I? I was saving him…I was going to kill myself for him. I couldn't tell him that though. I just couldn't. "I do." I said to him.

His hand left mine and began to crawl up to his neck. I saw him tear off the necklace that had been there for a long time. It was some odd thing. I had never thought once about it. It looked to be like a small stone. It was black and it had a string made out of leather. He handed it to me. "Find me." He whispered. Then his eyes closed and he fell back.

I didn't have the heart to chime into his ear that I wasn't coming back. I wasn't going to be anywhere to give it back to him. I just couldn't. Instead I pressed my lips against his and then lifted my head up. I touched his forehead with my own and then gently stroked his cheek. "Good night." I said to him.

I put the stone in my pocket and then I turned around to face Ryuk who had been waiting with the others for my answer. I looked at all of them and then I said with a brave anger that flared in me, "I have made up my mind. I want to die." I said simply.

Ryuk made a hiss and he said lowly, "Become a shinigami Light. There is no place for you in the land of the dead yet." He spoke.

Life Note was going to say something, but she was quiet as well. I think we both had sensed the same thing, but didn't dare to say it.

"Light…don't make the choice of death. It is silly and selfish." Said Ryuk.

My anger turned to him, "Selfish? Selfish is a person called Ryuk. I am not doing this to be selfish. I am doing this because I bring one person…the person I love so much pain. I have killed him twice, and I do not wish to see it done a third time." I yelled at him, getting closer to him as I spoke.

Ryuk stood his ground where as Life Note and Vixen had backed away. Vixen pretending to go over to L and do something. And then Life Note was pretending to read something inside of her rulebook. Leaving me alone over on the other side of the room with Ryuk.

"Yeah…but…" He said to me in a failing attempt to make a point.

I drew acid out of my heart and I said to him, "I am tired Ryuk! I want nothing more then death. I have nothing now. If I go home…I will be caught as Kira…if I stay here in the shinigami realm, I will be killed when L dies. I rather die now, then be a pathetic Shinigami." I said to him.

Ryuk was silent for a moment. But then his gaze turned away. "You long for death?" He asked, it was low. I almost couldn't make out his words.

I said in a steady voice. "Yes."

"You don't want to be a Shinigami Light Yagami?" He said in a very low voice. I could hear bits and pieces. Something was going wrong with my hearing I think. I answered his question though.

"Yes." I said simply.

Ryuk tilts his head up. He looks over to Life Note and he says loudly, "Did you hear him. He has given his answer."

Life Note looks over. Her gave turns away though as if she knows something bad and sickening has just happened. She grabs her Life Note book and walks to Light. "You do understand that once you have given up your person for L…he will come back to life…but remember nothing?" She asks me.

I turn to face her. I didn't think that he would forget. But then again, I didn't think he would want to remember. "Yes." I say.

"He will only remember going to meet you that day at the coffee shop, and you not being there. He will remember getting a message from Kira saying that he now has Light Yagami and that he will be killing him. The time of your death will be the time when you killed L in your room." She looked down at the ground. "You understand that you are giving up your life…your body…and your love?"

I turn to look at L's body. "Yes…I know and I accept all of these things." I say to her again.

She leans over the book, "Then accept these: You will be given two drinks. You are to drink both, and then say you give the right of death over to Sukana, Life Note master." She hands me two drinks. They are in small little veils and I can tell that they won't taste good.

I look at her, "I accept."

She turns away from me and she says lowly, "Do you accept the proposal Ryuk has given you?"

I turn back to him, "I do." I smile at him and I wave good-bye. He only stares at me as if I were crazy.

Life Note brings out a rather odd looking pencil. Well, it was more like a large feather with ink dripping from it. She looks over at me. I can feel my heart race as I look at her. I can feel her cold dark stare and that odd feeling of nothing. I can feel an ice begin to coil around my heart and I take a breath. She mouths the words, "You may drink now."

I look at them and then at Life Note. I had no clue which one to drink first. I didn't think it would really matter anyway. Both would probably kill me. But I took one last look at L. And then walked towards him.

I began to drink the liquid as I walked over to him. Life Note…Ryuk…and Vixen didn't stop me. I didn't think they had to. I would be a threat to no one in a little while. The bottle fell from my hands and shattered onto the ground. The second one did the same after I had drunk that too. I felt the liquid begin to race through my body. But there was something odd about it. It didn't seem to be killing me. It just seemed to be tearing out my body parts, and causing a rather large amount of pain.

My hand fell upon L's chest and after a few seconds I could feel the heart begin to beat. Something I thought I would never hear…feel.

Ryuk came up behind me…or it was Life Note. I bet it was Ryuk though. But anyway…he came up behind me and stabbed me. It hurt really badly, but in a sick way I had felt it before. I had felt all of this before. And it hadn't hurt so much now. I could feel nothing really. I didn't know if it was because of the drink, or because I now knew L would live.

I couldn't be swallowed up into that little world of darkness and decay because everything had been flooding over me. It all was like a flashback. My mistakes being erased and the joy I felt feeling that heart begin to beat again. It was such a good thing. It felt so good to know that he was alive. But not me. I wouldn't be alive.

There was something missing though. I could hear something. In my darkness of my flashbacks that led up to that day, I could hear someone calling my name. It was L. He was awake? I was awake? Was I home? No…the pain in my chest was real and I could hear Life Note yelling something to someone.

"Light! Light!" I could hear L say. He screamed it and I could hear the tears in his voice. That dragged me out of that happy place I had been in. Then I heard nothing.

I wasn't sure if I was dead. But then came that awful awakening that I wasn't. I was alive because I could feel my chest rise slowly up and down. I could hear something in the background. A small laughter. And in that second I could tell that I had been tricked…again. And as if on cue I heard that evil laugh say in my ear… "You can't die unless I say so Light. I will be your eternal pain." He laughed and I knew once again that I was being saved.

- -- ------

The End (READ THE BOTTOM AND FIND SOMETHING OUT.)

Oh, so it is over…yes? I am not so sure about that. I might make another one. It will be like…a sequel. Volume two. I don't know if that is what you all want me to do though. I leave it up to all of you to decide. We are your dolls, your servants…tell us what you want and we will get it for you. But…if I do make another story to this…it may have a little Pov change from time and time again. It may switch back to Light…and then to L. Tell me what you want. PLEASE. I NEED TO KNOW IT'S WORTH WRITING. I hate spending time on stuff that nobody will read or even look at or comment on. But I do thank all of you who have been a great audience. You all are the best; you make me feel like typing. Does anyone read this? Well anyway…tell me how you liked it…tell me if it needs another story to it. And my last two things before I go to my chambers and sleep…thanks to Crimson2006 akari-hayashi Kiara Angel Seelenspiel Fallan Phantem Twilight Butterfly Sepsku, TheLustofkilling, Barranca everfire laineyue thenightwanderer : AND here are some definitions. I think I will put all of them.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Love nothing but Decaying dreams.

Ento: The walking dead that obey its owner.

Kistame: The gem that binds master and servant.

Kinto: When the dead walker becomes too weak to go on it becomes a shell of nothing.

Firota: The monster that dwells in the shinigami realm and feeds on the dead, and humans. He was once a shinigami god, now he is a monster. His past is not to be given away unless the story informs it. He is now insane and torments his victims. He is said to be the cause of the war. One of the causes really.

Lakten: A shinigami weapon that can kill almost anything. It can only be used for good, and used for the right reasons.

Life Note: A person that has a book called the life note and can bring back humans or things from the dead for a price. The price is life.

Wicton: The stage before Synthic. It starts out slowly, and slowly becomes clearer. Its goal is to become a full Synthic so that it can become more powerful. Killing it's killer is it's main source to live.

Synthic: When the dead walker grows a mind of it's own, but not for the better. They get this form when they are told how they died by their killer. They go through, sadness, anger, or jealousy; synthic is a mixture of all of them. They still do not really have a mind of their own, they only seek revenge, and hold grudge.

Qu: A fake soul. A soul that is used to be a fake controller of the body that is a dead walker. It takes a lot of power for a shinigami to summon it. The fake soul has more of a mind of its own and is a lot more independent. Making it a lot more dangerous, and more capable of causing death.

Synthic Ta: The same thing as a synthic only a lot more deadly. It has more of a grim spirit that possesses it. It can think, talk, and act on its own. The body is almost unable to become normal again, and can loose insanity to madness. The mind becomes alive once more, causing the previous owner to fight with it over the body.

Fitino: A soul that possess a dead walker, just some random soul. They are normally found in the human world. They are souls that are lost and can't find peace anywhere.

Winsters: A flying demon that roams and rules the skies of the Shinigami realm. They come out at day rarely. They are most active at night. They manly stick to the skies.

Actids: Volcano's that spit out acid instead of magma.

Rytos: Bugs from hell that dwell in the shinigami world.

Creston: A huge snake like reptile that lives in the body of the dead. It eats only decaying corpses. It is mostly friendly, but can be mean. It dwells in the cave of Firota.

Pestok: A snake with two heads, and is used to guard things. They are extremely poisonous, and hate everything except for their masters. They only need to bite you once to get you on the ground, withering with pain. The second bite is what really kills you. It has black and green designs on it that make its prey want to look at it for hours. This is how it keeps its prey in place, while it attacks them.

Asuck: A small whistle that can be turned into a small flute with power to fend off predators, monsters, and open up buildings and walls. This tool is most powerful when on the castle's property. The castle of life note can give it immense power. There are only about 3 in the whole worlds. Life note gave one to Ryuk for winning the match and helping her during the war.

The Flute of Masters: The most powerful flute of them all. Life Note is the master of it. She keeps it with her at all times, and uses it for many things. As long as she knows how to use it, she is considered one of the most powerful beings in all of the worlds.


End file.
